Girl Meets Prince
by Louann1
Summary: Prince Syaoran is sick and tired of his royal life and so on a business trip to Japan he runs away to find a simpler way of living. He falls in love with Sakura but will she accept him as heir of the Chinese throne or as himself?
1. Prologue

Girl Meets Prince  
  
By Louann1  
  
Prologue  
  
He was the prince and the future leader of China but still only a 14 year old boy. He had scruffy chestnut hair that gave him an even more boyish look. The best thing about him was his amber eyes. They were the most incredible yet yearning amber eyes anyone had ever seen. He lived a luxurious lifestyle but somewhat excluded from a social life, since the only people he had acquaintance with was his family and servants. His life was repetitive, pretty much the same day after day. He was extremely bright and listened to others, as he was a very understanding person, though he rarely had time to practice his skills because he was so alone. He did everything that was set on his schedule to the precise second. The times he enjoyed most were those when he travelled. At those times he was free to do what ever he wanted but with some limitations. This made a change from all his usual 'do-whatever-we-say lifestyle'. He had four older sisters that didn't even know he existed, as they hardly paid attention to him. His mother was very strict, very busy and very precise, so she hardly spent time with her children. Basically, Prince Syaoran was alone.  
  
Across the water, lived a girl who was a klutz that could brighten the dampest days with her smile. Her auburn hair complemented her emerald green eyes and her free spirit made her friends enchanted with her personality. She lived in a detached house in Tomoeda. She was a pretty normal 14 year old. She lived with her older brother and her father. Her brother occasionally teased her but they both loved her very much. Even with the happiness that she gave her friends and family and the happiness they gave her, she was still somehow uncontented. There was something she was missing, she felt as if there was a piece of a puzzle she was constantly trying to find that would make her life complete.  
  
In Syaoran's Room, China...  
  
" I can't take it anymore!" Syaoran threw books and other things from his table.  
  
" Prince Li, please calm down," Wei his servant/butler person pleaded.  
  
" Calm down(!) Calm down(!) Wei! I can't! I have no reason to! I'm stuck here, in this palace, I haven't met a damn person that doesn't do or listen to what I'm saying in all my life," Syaoran protested.  
  
" Prince Li please do not use such language. Your mother would not like it if she heard you curse," Wei told him.  
  
" She doesn't care, Wei," Syaoran looked at him sternly. " She doesn't spend anytime with me. Wei... you've had a childhood. You've made friends and mucked around. I haven't. I haven't had a childhood. I want a childhood. I'm stuck here with my every moved monitored and planned out for me... Just- ... just- just leave Wei."  
  
Syaoran turned away from his sevant as Wei walked backwards to wards the door, bowed and left.  
  
Syaoran stared out side his window. He looked far across the sea over to Japan. Everyday it stared back, waiting for him to visit. He couldn't exactly see it but he knew it was there. Something else was there too, that he had to find out. Syaoran decided once and for all that he was going to get there... someday.  
  
A knock came at Syaoran's door.  
  
" You may enter," Syaoran said coldly.  
  
" My darling Syaoran, we must go to Japan to discuss changes in the trading industry with Japan. You are required to attend. We will leave tomorrow and will be staying there for a week. Make sure that your things are packed and that Wei has not forgotten anything," Syaoran's stict mother told him.  
  
" Yes, Mother," Syaoran replied with his back still facing her.  
  
" That is all," Yelan said and left him.  
  
Syaoran's heart jumped for joy. He was finally going to the land his heart ached for. At that moment he didn't have a care in the world... But then he remembered his studies that he had thrown on the floor.  
  
The Next Day, China...  
  
Syaoran's alarm clock rung loudly. He dragged himself out of him bed and got ready for his training and hi journey. The sun hadn't risen yet and he was finding it very hard to find the light switch. Eventually he found it and began to pack clothes and necessary things for the trip. The usual knock came at the door. It was Wei,  
  
" Are you ready, Prince Li?"  
  
" Yes... Um.. Wei?" Syaoran began. " I was wondering if you would acept my greatest apologies about yesterday. I wasn't quite myself."  
  
" Oh, erm... I acept your apology, Prince Li," Wei replied with much difficulty. It was quite unlike 'Prince Li' to apologise for his hot-heated temper. Silently they both left for Syaoran's martial arts training.  
  
MUCH Later, Japan...  
  
Loud thumps came from Sakura's bedroom door. It was her brother, Touya, trying to wake her up. She was sound asleep in her colorful bedroom. If she didn't wake up now she'd be later for school.  
  
" SAKURA!!! Get up or you'll be LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" Touya yelled.  
  
" What?! I'm up!" Sakura yelped as she sprung up.  
  
" Good! I'm leaving in 15 minutes. Hurry up!" His voice boomed loud through the muffling door. Sakura, too, dragged herself out of her bed. She got ready and went downstairs.  
  
" Good morning, Dad," Sakura greeted. " Good morning Mom," Sakura looked at her mother's picture. " Good morning, Loud-Mouth," Sakura cheekily greeted her brother.  
  
" Good morning," Sakura's father, Fujitaka, said as he gently laid down a plate of pancakes before her.  
  
" 'Morning, squirt," Touya said as he stabbed at Sakura's pancakes and managed to stuff one in his mouth.  
  
" Hoe! That's mine!" Sakura protested.  
  
" Bad grammar, Sakura. The words that you're looking for are 'was mine'," Touya said matter-of-factly.  
  
Sakura just scowled and ate her remaining pancakes.  
  
Meanwhile, China...  
  
Syaoran and Wei arrived in his bedroom.  
  
" You must change and get your things ready for you studies, Prince Li," Wei told him.  
  
Syaoran cringed,  
  
" Must I Wei? I mean I'm already ahead in the national curriculum and it is only one hour until I depart to Japan. Couldn't it wait until I get back?"  
  
" Well I erm... I guess so, Prince Li," Wei supposed.  
  
" YES! I mean, you know it makes sense, Wei," Syaoran said dignified.  
  
Back In Japan...  
  
Sakura walked into her busy school and was greeted with many smiles.  
  
" Sakura?" A girl with long dark hair and violet eyes approached her. It was Tomoyo, her best friend.  
  
" Good morning," Sakura said.  
  
" Are you OK?" Tomoyo asked conserned.  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry," Sakura said as she tried to smile.  
  
She felt it again. The missing bit. She shook the feeling as the school bell rang throughout the school.  
  
--------------------x--------------------  
  
Louann1: There isn't much of a suspense in the ending but then if I continued then it'll be too long and boring. This chapter is just sorta getting to know the characters and stuff. I hope that with this story I'll get more reviews than my others hehehe. Anyway review and read my other fics 'k? One's already finished!! 


	2. The Great Escape With Blushes

Just before I start the proper first chapter I would just like to say THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH to the people that reviewed in less than 24 hours:  
  
Auroratwin, Mystery Case, SaKuRaStArS, czalkali, Sarah the original & lilkwawaiigirl478

Another thing that is kind of my fault is that although I have spell check it doesn't check grammar but I do go through it but I'm not really good in English. So sorry. Also you people are going to have to work with me with the whole royal dynasty thing. I'm not really sure how the royal line goes in China and I should have researched before starting this so sorry again. Anyway here is the much awaited first chapter...

P.S. Sorry if this is a bit too long  
  
--------------------x---------------------  
  
Girl Meets Prince  
  
By Louann1  
  
Chapter 1: The Great Escape With Blushes  
  
Airport, China...  
  
The airport was buzzing with the sound of people rushing, the PA blaring and children running. The air was thick and Yelan didn't like it at all,  
  
" Wei, pass me a fan."  
  
" You didn't pack one, madam," Wei told her.  
  
Yelan cursed under her breath. Syaoran looked around with excitement. The airport had changed quite a bit since he'd last seen it 4 years ago. There were more restaurants and take-aways and more people. Hardly anyone didn't notice the royals. People were flocking around to see their future leader and for most of the girls their 'husband-to-be'. Syaoran blushed a deep shade of red as flowers of every color were thrown at him. If it weren't for his bodyguards the Li's and Wei wouldn't have managed to get to their terminal. Some people got too excited and had to be pushed out of their way by airport security. Slowly, VERY slowly, Syaoran, his mother, and Wei managed to get to their necessary terminal. Syaoran passed through the metal detector with no trouble but it wasn't exactly the same for his mother. Several knives and guns that Yelan had brought for extra protection were confiscated. It was something Syaoran hadn't expected seeing in his lifetime. They walked into their private jet and buckled their seat belts ready for take off.  
  
Meanwhile, Japan...  
  
" Chiharu," Sakura's teacher called out the register.  
  
" Yes sir,"  
  
" Tomoyo,"  
  
" Yes sir,"  
  
" Sakura,"  
  
" ..." Sakura daydreamed while looking out the window.  
  
" Sakura?" Her teacher repeated.  
  
" Huh? I'm sorry, yes sir,"  
  
" Are you sure you're OK?" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
" Yeah, I'm OK," Sakura lied.  
  
" If you're sure," Tomoyo replied.  
  
" Class, you may go to your first lesson," he told them.  
  
The class got their things ready and piled out of the classroom door. Sakura and Tomoyo trailed behind. Tomoyo didn't want to leave her best friend when she wasn't quite herself. Sakura wouldn't say it but Tomoyo could tell that she wasn't alright.  
  
" Hi Tomoyo, hi Sakura," A boy with midnight black hair and sapphire eyes greeted Tomoyo with a kiss.  
  
" Hi Eriol," Sakura said gloomily.  
  
" Hi," Tomoyo whispered. " I'm worried about Sakura. She's not herself."  
  
Sakura leaned against the wall by the classroom and gave a deep sigh.  
  
" I see what you mean," Eriol said. " Maybe she just needs some time alone."  
  
" I guess so but..." Tomoyo began.  
  
" Please go in, class," Their english teacher told them.  
  
Airport, Japan...  
  
" Please collect your personal belongings and leave the plane in an ordinary fashion. Thank you for flying with China Airways; We hope you've had a good flight," The PA boomed.  
  
Syaoran knew that it was almost his chance to escape. The only passengers on the plane took their belongings and left the plane to collect their luggage. They soon got to that place with the conveyor belt that has peoples' luggage. Syaoran carefully got his suitcase and insisted on carrying it himself.  
  
"Are you sure, Prince Li?" Wei asked him suspiciously.  
  
" Yes, I'm sure Wei," Syaoran told him. " You seem to be carrying enough things already, Wei."  
  
They walked to the exit of the airport. Syaoran's bodyguard was paying more attention to the people around than him and Syaoran noticed it. This was his chance. With a group of people approaching, he ran towards them and weaved through them to the other side. He caught a cab and told the driver,  
  
" Tomoeda, Penguin Park, please."  
  
It was one of the places he'd read about and loved in every single way. He slumped into the seat and never turned back.  
  
Sakura's English Class...  
  
" Sakura? Are you feeling OK?" her teacher asked.  
  
" No, miss. I don't feel too good," Sakura replied. She could feel her temperature rising.  
  
" Go to the nurse's office and tell her that you're not feeling well," She told her.  
  
" Yes miss. Thank you miss," Sakura stood up and packed her books and pencil case in her bag. " Could you give my homework to Tomoyo miss? I don't want to fall behind."  
  
" I'll do that," Her teacher told her.  
  
Sakura walked out of the classroom with her head down. She brushed away her hair from her eyes and sluggishly went to the nurse's office.  
  
Nurse's Office...  
  
Sakura knocked on the door.  
  
" Come in," Said a familiar voice.  
  
Sakura went inside and saw her brother's best friend, Yukito,  
  
" Hi, Sakura."  
  
" Hi Yuki. Erm... What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Yuki replied,  
  
" Oh, I'm helping out because the nurse is ill. How about you? Are you OK?"  
  
" Not really, I suddenly felt feverish in english and the teacher sent me here," Sakura told him.  
  
" Well, you do have a temperature," Yuki said as he felt her forehead. " You should go home, Sakura. Don't worry, I'll tell your teacher."  
  
" Thanks," Sakura said and walked home.  
  
Penguin Park...  
  
Sakura took her usual route home via. the Penguin Park. The sky above her was a dark shade of grey and little by little rain drops began to fall,  
  
" I won't be able to make it home. I better find shelter."  
  
Sakura found shelter underneath the Penguin Slide.  
  
" Um... Hello," Syaoran said. Sakura turned around and saw a boy her age with chestnut hair and the most lonesome amber eyes she'd ever seen. It was then in that moment when she looked into his eyes that she felt herself complete.  
  
" Hi," Sakura said. " I'm Sa-(cough) Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
" I'm Pr- Syaoran Li," Syaoran introduced himself. " You're unwell. Here, take my jacket."  
  
Syaoran took off his jacket and handed it to Sakura. She put it on her,  
  
" Tha-(cough) Thank you(sniff). I haven't seen you around Tomoeda before. Are you new here?"  
  
" Yes. I just moved here from China," Syaoran said as the rain poured down more heavily.  
  
" So, where do you live?" Sakura said snuffled.  
  
" I just got here today," Syaoran looked at her perfectness. She was the first person to ever talk to him REALLY talk to him.  
  
" So where are you going to live?" Sakura asked.  
  
" I don't know yet," Syaoran said.  
  
" Do you have any money for a hotel?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Urm... No. I sort of... forgot," Syaoran blushed.  
  
" So you (cough) don't have anywhere to stay or any money?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Well... yes," Syaoran blushed even more. The rain slowly began to stop.  
  
" You could stay at my best friend's house. She won't mind. Her name's Tomoyo Daijouji," Sakura said as she grabbed his hand.  
  
" You mean the daughter of the founder of Daijouji Enterprise?!" Syaoran gasped.  
  
" Yeah," Sakura said as if it were nothing.  
  
" Are you sure that your friend won't mind?" Syaoran asked unsure.  
  
" Of course she won't. I don't know why but I feel as if I can trust you," Sakura told him.  
  
" Really?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" Really," Sakura said definitely. " Come on before the rain starts again."  
  
Tomoyo's Mansion...  
  
" Tomoyo this is Syaoran Li. He moved here from China today and has nowhere to live. I was wondering if he could stay with you?" Sakura asked.  
  
" I guess so," Tomoyo said then asked Sakura," He doesn't have a criminal record does he?"  
  
" NO!" Sakura yelled.  
  
" Sorry. It's just that my bodyguards check and stuff," Tomoyo said.  
  
" It's truly an honor to meet you," Syaoran bowed. Tomoyo blushed,  
  
" Thank you but it really isn't necessary."  
  
" Your generosity of giving me accommodation in your home is much more than I could hope for. As a token of my appreciation please let me gi-" Syaoran couldn't finish as Tomoyo had already got out her tape measure and began to measure him.  
  
" Hmmm... Sakura is it alright if you take Syaoran around Tomoeda for a while? I need a bit of time to make him some clothes. I was wondering Syaoran if you had enrolled in a school yet?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" No not yet," Syaoran admitted.  
  
Maybe I should have planned this a bit more, He thought.  
  
" OK, I could enroll you in our school. I'm a part of the the student body council and I'm sure that the principal wouldn't turn down a suggestion of one of his best pupils," Tomoyo said modestly.  
  
" Thank you... I guess," Syaoran said.  
  
" Come on Syaoran, there's so much that I want to show you!" Sakura grabbed his hand and they sprinted out the door.  
  
Sakura took Syaoran everywhere. She took him to the Twin Bells and she showed him her school. They went shopping for school supplies and soon they ran out of money and needed a rest. Sakura then took him to her house.  
  
Outside Sakura's Home...  
  
" Syaoran, I am warning you now. My older brother, Touya, is a bit over- protective over me. 'Kay?" Sakura said.  
  
" OK, Sakura," Syaoran said underneath all the shopping boxes and bags. Sakura then opened the door.  
  
" Touya? Dad? Are you home?" Sakura yelled.  
  
" Yeah. In here!" Touya yelled. Sakura went into the living room and sure enough she saw her brother watching TV.  
  
" Who's that?!" Touya asked.  
  
" It's eh... Syaoran Li," Sakura said weakly.  
  
" Sakura!!! What are you doing bringing a stranger off the streets and into our home?!?! Yet alone a boy?!?!" Touya yelled his head off.  
  
" He just moved here from China and he doesn't know many people and I bumped into him on the way home from school," Sakura did her best to hide the fact that she was ill.  
  
" Humph! Just make sure he stays out of my way," Touya glared at Syaoran through the boxes and bags; Syaoran could sense that he was glaring at him too.  
  
" Come on, Syaoran," Sakura led him to the kitchen.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Syaoran has dropped all the things he was holding.  
  
" I'm sorry, Sakura," Syaoran apologized and frantically began to pick up the things.  
  
" Here, let me help," Sakura bent down and started to help him.  
  
Soon all the items were picked off the ground except one. Sakura and Syaoran reached for it at the same time and their hand touched (kinda like in the 2nd movie if it helps to visualize). Immediately they took back their hands and blushed. Syaoran broke the silence,  
  
" Sakura. There's something that I think you should know...."  
  
" What is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
" I.....I...."  
  
--------------------x--------------------  
  
Louann1: Well that's chapter 1. Sorry if it made your eyes strain from looking at the computer too long. Please review I worked really hard and I REALLY want this to be my best fic. I really would appreciate if you people reviewed.


	3. First Day Of School, First Kiss, First L...

Hi!! Thanks goes to the people who reviewed!!!!! Wooo!!! It's the most reviews I ever got for a story. It may not seem alot but I really appreciate it. In this chapter it is really a quick romance between Syaoran and Sakura because I want to get into good stuff, really. Anyway keep on reviewing!!!  
  
--------------------x--------------------  
  
Girl Meets Prince  
  
By Louann1  
  
Chapter 2: First Day Of School, First Kiss, First Love  
  
Immediately they took back their hands and blushed. Syaoran broke the silence,  
  
" Sakura. There's something that I think you should know...."  
  
" What is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
" I.....I...."  
  
" Sakura!!! Could you get me a drink!?!?!" Touya yelled.  
  
" No! Get it yourself!" Sakura yelled back. " Me and Syaoran are going back to Tomoyo's!"  
  
" Good!" Touya said.  
  
" Lets go Syaoran," Sakura said.  
  
" OK," Syaoran said as he followed her to the door. They were already outside when Sakura remembered that Syaoran was going to tell her something,  
  
" Um.... Syaoran?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" What were you going to tell me before?" Sakura asked.  
  
" It doesn't matter," Syaoran said. He felt guilty for not telling her anything about him being a prince or having feelings towards her.  
  
" OK then," Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo's House...  
  
" Hi," Tomoyo greeted them. " Syaoran I made you some clothes. I hope you like them."  
  
Tomoyo handed him a pile of neatly folded clothes. Syaoran blushed,  
  
" Thank you."  
  
" Sakura can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
" Sure," Sakura replied.  
  
" Syaoran, you can unpack your things in the first room up the stairs on the right," Tomoyo said.  
  
" OK, I really do appreciate this Tomoyo," he told her and then went to his room.  
  
" Sakura, do you notice anything familiar about Syaoran? Anything about his name or his face?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" No... But I really like him Tomoyo," Sakura admitted. " I just don't want to get hurt."  
  
" Take a chance, Sakura. Besides have you seen his eyes?" Tomoyo advised her.  
  
Sakura smiled as Syaoran entered the room.  
  
" I better be getting h-(cough) home," Sakura said.  
  
" OK, then. I'll see you tomorrow," Tomoyo said.  
  
Syaoran followed Sakura to Tomoyo's front door.  
  
" Sakura..." He kissed her on her cheek. " Thank you for doing this for me."  
  
Sakura smiled and blushed,  
  
" It's OK."  
  
" Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.  
  
" Yeah," Sakura said. " Bye, Syaoran."  
  
" Bye, Sakura," he said dreamily.  
  
Sakura skipped home happily.  
  
The Next Day At School...  
  
" Good morning class," The teacher said.  
  
" Good morning, sir," The class replied sleepily.  
  
" Before I take the register, I would like to announce something. We have a new student in our class from China. Please welcome Syaoran Li," The teacher told them.  
  
The pupils whispered between themselves and Syaoran entered the room.  
  
" Syaoran, please take a seat behind Sakura," The teacher commanded.  
  
" Hi, again," Sakura greeted him.  
  
" Hello," Syaoran said softly.  
  
" Right then, on with the register..."  
  
Last Class...  
  
" Can anyone answer the expression on the board?" Their math teacher asked.  
  
Not one person in the class put their hand up except some brainy people in the front of the class.  
  
" How about... The new student, Syaoran Li," The teacher looked at the register.  
  
" Go up, Syaoran," Sakura whispered. Syaoran went up and took the pen off the teacher.  
  
" Well... first you have to expand the brackets of each number so... 2(7z y) is 2 x 7z =14z and 2 x y = 2y," Syaoran wrote the sums on the board. " Then you are left with -3(5z - 2y). So you repeat the process, -3 x 5z = -15z and -3 x -2y = 6y. Then you collect all the 'like terms' and you get the answer 8y - 1z?" Syaoran finished off the sum and looked nervously at the teacher.  
  
The teacher smiled and asked the class,  
  
" Does anyone disagree with Syaoran's answer?"  
  
" I do, miss," said one of the pupils in the front.  
  
" Come up and do the sum your way then," She told him. The boy with blonde greasy hair and thick black rimmed glasses went up and did the sum his way.  
  
" This is a common mistake that many people do. Syaoran's answer is correct because he used the minus to make the relevant numbers negative," The teacher said. " Class please turn to page 34 and work through questions 2 to 10. Good job, Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran blushed and went back to his seat. The pupils turned to the relevant page and began to work through the sums in silence.  
  
After School...  
  
" I didn't know you were soo good!" Sakura complemented.  
  
" I was home-schooled. My mom wanted me to accelerate in everything. I didn't really listen but I picked up a few things," Syaoran admitted.  
  
" You really showed those brainy kids," Sakura said.  
  
" I just- " Syaoran couldn't finish because Sakura stopped him.  
  
" Syaoran when these girls walk by just ignore them," She hissed.  
  
A group of girls wearing heavy make-up and flashy clothes walked by and asked Sakura,  
  
" So Sakura, who's your handsome little friend?"  
  
" He is..." Sakura stuttered.  
  
" What Sakura?" A blonde persisted.  
  
" He's my... boyfriend," Sakura blurted out.  
  
" What?" The blonde gasped. " Him... going out with you?"  
  
The other members of the group began to whisper among themselves.  
  
" Yeah," Syaoran confirmed.  
  
" I don't believe it," The blonde said.  
  
" Well, you better, Miranda," Sakura told her.  
  
" Prove it," Miranda told her.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura stared at each other nervously and blushed. Syaoran took her in his arms and gave her a long and passionate kiss. Sakura closed her eyes and felt her completeness again. Gently she pulled away,  
  
" Are y-you contented um... Miranda?" Sakura said dazed.  
  
" Humph!" Miranda walked off and her groupies followed her.  
  
" Syaoran, I'm really sorry for dragging you into this," Sakura said. " Thanks for going along with it."  
  
" Sakura..." Syaoran blushed. " I wasn't going along with it."  
  
" Hoe?"  
  
" I love you, Sakura," Syaoran looked into her eyes. " I know I haven't known you that long but I feel something I've never felt before. I really care fore you Sakura."  
  
" ..."  
  
" Sakura?"  
  
" I... um....." Her voice was shaky. She looked into his amber eyes and remembered Tomoyo's advice.  
  
Take a chance, Sakura, Sakura told herself.  
  
" I know it sounds strange but... I love you too."  
  
" Sakura... I know um... that there's a er... school dance being held in um... two days time. I'm not sure if you're erm... already g-going with someone but I was w-wondering if you would do me the honor of being my date?" Syaoran blushed.  
  
" I'm... I mean..."  
  
--------------------x-------------------  
  
Well, that's chapter two!!!!!! Please keep reviewing!!!! Next chapter is the prom/school dance thing. I don't know what'll happen so I just hope that you lot think it's OK. Anyway the next chapter will be up pretty soon so check back! 


	4. Yelan's Plan

Hi again!!! I would (as usual!! lol!) like to thank all those people that review this fic. KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE!! I really appreciate it. In this chapter you'll read about the prom and what Yelan is going to do about Syaoran. I got some well... concerns about the 'love at first sight' between Sakura and Syaoran. But if you read back I did warn you lot and besides I wanted to write about the PROM!!!! This chapter is a little shorter than the others so sorry.  
  
Anyway on with the chapter...  
  
--------------------x--------------------  
  
Girl Meets Prince  
  
By Louann1  
  
Chapter 3: Yelan's Plan  
  
" Sakura... I know um... that there's a er... school dance being held in um... two days time. I'm not sure if you're erm... already g-going with someone but I was w-wondering if you would do me the honor of being my date?" Syaoran blushed.  
  
" I'm... I mean..."  
  
" Sakura?"  
  
" I'd love to go with you but..." Sakura trailed off.  
  
" 'But' what?"  
  
" I... don't have anything to wear," Sakura finished.  
  
(Syaoran falls down anime style)  
  
" I can sort that out," Tomoyo said.  
  
" Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled. " How did you know we were here?"  
  
" I passed Miranda and she was blabbing on about you two to her girlie friends. Anyway you two look so KAWAII together!!!" Tomoyo got out her video camera and began to tape the blushing couple.  
  
" Hoe! (cough) So you could make me a dress?" Sakura asked hopefully.  
  
" Yep! What about you Syaoran? D'you have a tux?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" Well... I didn't really think that far ahead," Syaoran admitted.  
  
" Great! I'll make your clothes! You two are going to the the best dressed couple! Well... Apart from me and Eriol," Tomoyo said and skipped off.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
" I can not believe that Xiaolang would do such a thing!!" Yelan screamed.  
  
" It's quite unlike him, ma'am," Wei lied.  
  
" If Xiaolang thinks that he can miss this meeting then he has another thing coming!" Yelan's voice rose.  
  
A quiet knock came from the door.  
  
" ENTER!" Yelan shouted. A servant entered the room, bowed, and said,  
  
" Your Highness, we have news of the young prince. He is attending a public school in Tomoeda."  
  
Yelan smiled,  
  
" That's excellent news! Where is he staying?"  
  
" Um... That information is un-unconfirmed, Your Highness," the servant replied nervously.  
  
" No matter. We will find out soon enough," Yelan said. " Call Meiling here, Wei!"  
  
Wei bowed and left the room.  
  
A Few Minutes Later...  
  
" WEI?!?! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" Yelan yelled. She was impatient and tired of waiting.  
  
" (pant) Here ma'am (pant)," Wei entered the room. " Miss Meiling (pant) as requested."  
  
" Meiling!" Yelan smiled.  
  
Meiling was a 14 year old girl with long dark hair and deep ruby eyes. She was Syaoran's cousin and fiancée. It was an arranged marriage by their parents but only Syaoran objected to it. He was always cold and heartless towards her but she never back down. Her motto in love was 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'. So that's what she did. She moved away for 4 years to Japan and never saw or heard from Syaoran again.  
  
" Yes, Auntie? What is it I am requested to do?"  
  
" You've been living here in Japan for quite some time and have become familiar with the area. As you are aware your ignorant cousin has run away. We are informed that he is attending a public school in Tomoeda. You will attend there and talk some sense into Xiaolang. Understood?"  
  
" Yes Auntie," Meiling bowed, left the room, and went to pack.  
  
Two Days Later/ The Day of The Prom...  
  
" Tomoyo!!! I'm so excited!" Sakura told her.  
  
" It's going to be great!" Tomoyo replied.  
  
" Where's Shaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Who?" Tomoyo asked confused.  
  
" Syaoran. We're sorta trying pet names," Sakura explained.  
  
" Oh right, he's with Eriol. They should be here soon," Tomoyo said worried.  
  
Outside Tomoyo's Front Door...  
  
" It has come to my knowledge, Syaoran, that you and Sakura are going out," Eriol said.  
  
" That's correct," Syaoran said.  
  
" I would just like to warn you now that if you ever hurt her, I personally will hunt you down and kick you behind," Eriol eyed him fiercely.  
  
" I won't hurt her Eriol," Syaoran glared.  
  
" Make sure you don't," Eriol said and rang the doorbell.  
  
The door opened and there stood a beautiful Sakura wearing a silk slim spaghetti dress with her hair up in curls.  
  
" Hi," She smiled.  
  
" Hello," Eriol said.  
  
" Tomoyo's inside," Sakura said and let Eriol inside.  
  
" Wow. You look beautiful," Syaoran said.  
  
" Thank you. You scrub up good when you want to. But I prefer you better this way," Sakura smiled and ruffled her fingers through his hair.  
  
At The Prom...  
  
The foursome had left early to help out with last minute preparations but when they got there they realized that everything was perfect. There were balloons and streamers up. Confetti covered the floor like a thick blanket of snow.  
  
" I guess we're not really needed," Sakura said.  
  
The band began to play a slow melodic song.  
  
" May I have this dance?" Syaoran asked Sakura.  
  
" Sure," Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran took her in his arms and they danced slowly through the confetti snow. The dim light reflected their love for each other. They kissed while Tomoyo taped them. It was perfect, untill...  
  
" May I cut in?"  
  
-------------------x------------------  
  
That's the end of chapter 3!! Please review!! I'm working on chapter 4!! It should be up pretty soon!! 


	5. The Undercover Cousin

Hi!! Please keep reviewing!!! I'd like to apologize for a few things:  
  
The lengths of my chapters getting shorter and shorter, my spelling mistakes and my neglecting of my other fics.  
  
Anyway here is chapter 4!!!

P.S. I owe Sakura-jr14 five bucks.   
  
--------------------x--------------------  
  
Girl Meets Prince  
  
By Louann1  
  
Chapter 4: The Undercover Cousin  
  
Syaoran took her in his arms and they danced slowly through the confetti snow. The dim light reflected their love for each other. They kissed while Tomoyo taped them. It was perfect, untill...  
  
" May I cut in?"  
  
" Meiling!" Syaoran gasped.  
  
" It's nice to see you remember me," Meiling smiled falsely.  
  
" We haven't met before. I'm Sakura," Sakura put her hand out.  
  
" I'm Meiling, Syaoran's cousin and fia-" Syaoran covered her mouth,  
  
" Financer. She's my financer."  
  
" Oh. OK," Sakura said.  
  
" Could you excuse us for a minute?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" Sure," Sakura said.  
  
" Come on, Meiling," Syaoran gritted his teeth and dragged Meiling to a corner of the hall.  
  
" What are you doing here?" Syaoran spat.  
  
" That's no way to treat your future wife!" Meiling tutted.  
  
" Just answer my question!" Syaoran commanded.  
  
" I'm here because your mother wants you to attend that meeting," Meiling said. " And she sent me here to get you!"  
  
" Well... I'm not going to that meeting!" Syaoran told her. " And I'm not returning to China or marrying you!"  
  
" Auntie Yelan will find a way," Meiling warned him." But for the mean time who's that?"  
  
Meiling pointed towards Sakura.  
  
" That's Sakura," Syaoran said. " Weren't you listening?"  
  
" And what was she trying to do with you?" Meiling asked.  
  
" Nothing," Syaoran replied confused.  
  
" Oh really. Why was she hanging off your face?" Meiling asked.  
  
" She wasn't hanging off my face. We were kissing," Syaoran told her. " I can't believe I'm sharing this with you!"  
  
" Having an affair before we are married how could you!!" Meiling yelled.  
  
" Keep your voice down!" Syaoran commanded.  
  
" Syaoran, my dear cousin," Meiling began.  
  
" What do you want?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" How could you think that your favorite cousin could ask something from you!" Meiling said.  
  
" What do you want?"  
  
" OK. So I do want something. I want to stick around," Meiling told him.  
  
" What?!" Syaoran gasped.  
  
" I want to stick around. But I don't have a place to stay," Meiling explained.  
  
" What do you want from me?" Syaoran asked. " I don't have any money."  
  
" Then where are you staying?" Meiling asked.  
  
" I'm staying at Sakura's friends' house," Syaoran told her.  
  
" Well, couldn't her little friends put me up for a while?" Meiling smiled.  
  
The doors of the school burst wide open and people flooded in.  
  
" We'll talk later," Syaoran told her and began to walk away.  
  
" No! We talk now, Xiaolang!" Meiling yelled.  
  
" Fine! I'll ask her friend!" Syaoran said and walked off.  
  
" Who is that girl Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" It's Syaoran's cousin," Sakura told her and Eriol. Syaoran approached them,  
  
" Tomoyo, I need a favor. My cousin, Meiling, she... she followed me and has nowhere to stay. I was wondering if you could put her up for a while."  
  
" I guess I could," Tomoyo supposed. What was there to loose? She would be able to spend more time with people her age than her bodyguards.  
  
" Thanks Tomoyo. You're the best!" Syaoran said. " I'll just take her there now."  
  
" OK," Tomoyo smiled and watched Syaoran drag Meiling out of the school hall.  
  
" Where'd Shaoran go?" Sakura asked.  
  
" He's taking Meiling to my house," Tomoyo replied.  
  
" Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
" 'Cause Meiling is moving in," Tomoyo said.  
  
" Wha?" Sakura mouthed.  
  
Tomoyo's House...  
  
While Meiling unpacked her things she asked Syaoran,  
  
" So what's this Sakura like?"  
  
" She's the best. She's kind, beautiful, caring and a good listener. She cares alot about her friends and family. I just hope she'll still feel the same way about me IF she finds out I'm a prince," Syaoran replied. " Why?"  
  
" Just wondering," Meiling replied.  
  
Cousin, you are just too trusting, Meiling thought.  
  
" Let's go back to the prom," Syaoran suggested as they had finished packing.  
  
" Let me make a phone call," Meiling said as she took out her cell phone. " Please excuse me."  
  
Meiling walked off and called Yelan.  
  
" Auntie? It's me. I found out where he's staying," Meiling said. " There's something else you should know. He's fallen for a girl."  
  
Back At The Prom...  
  
" Where are they?" Sakura asked.  
  
" They'll be here soon don't worry," Tomoyo replied.  
  
" But I have to sing soon!!" Sakura said.  
  
" I think you mean now," Tomoyo said.  
  
" What?" Sakura gasped.  
  
" Look!" Tomoyo pointed towards the stage.  
  
" And next we have have Sakura Kinomoto singing a song for all you couples out there," The host in a sparkly jacket said.  
  
" Go on, Sakura!" Tomoyo pushed her on the stage.  
  
" Um... I'm going to sing a slightly different song than was described," She then told the band what she wanted them to do.  
  
The music began and Sakura began to sing,  
  
" Threw some chords together,  
  
The combination D-E-F,  
  
Is who I am, is what I do,  
  
No one's gonna let it down for you,  
  
Try to focus my attention,  
  
But I feel so A-D-D,  
  
I need some help, some inspiration,  
  
But it's not coming easily,  
  
Whoa oh...  
  
Trying to find the magic,  
  
Trying to write a classic,  
  
Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?  
  
Waste-bin full of paper,  
  
Clever rhymes, see you later."  
  
Syaoran and Meiling entered the room and Sakura's confidence grew,  
  
" These words are my own,  
  
From my heart flown,  
  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,  
  
There's no other way,  
  
To better say,  
  
I love you, I love you...  
  
Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats,  
  
Resided in over a Hip-Hop beat,  
  
I'm having trouble saying what I mean,  
  
With dead poets and drum machines,  
  
I know I had some studio time booked,  
  
But I couldn't find a killer hook,  
  
Now you're gonna raise the bar right up,  
  
Nothing I write is ever good enough,  
  
These words are my own,  
  
From my heart flown,  
  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,  
  
There's no other way,  
  
To better say,  
  
I love you, I love you...  
  
I'm getting off my stage,  
  
The curtains pull away,  
  
No hyper bowl to hide behind,  
  
My naked soul exposes,  
  
Whoa.. oh.. oh.. oh.. Whoa.. oh..  
  
Trying to find the magic,  
  
Trying to write a classic,  
  
Waste-bin full of paper,  
  
Clever rhymes, see you later,  
  
These words are my own,  
  
From my heart flown,  
  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,  
  
There's no other way,  
  
To better say,  
  
I love you...  
  
I love you, is that okay...?"  
  
Syaoran smiled as Sakura jumped off the stage and into his arms. Meiling knew that getting Syaoran to go to the meeting and back to China was going to be hard with Sakura in the way. So she was going to do something about it...  
  
------------------x--------------------  
  
That's the end of chapter 4!!!!!!! Please keep reviewing!! This fic is doing really well!!!! I sorta want it to do better!! LOL! Anyway check back soon to find out Meiling's plan!!  
  
BTW. the song that Sakura sang is called These Words by Natasha Bedingfield.


	6. Destructive Jealousy

  
  
Hi!! This is chapter 5!!! Wooooo!!! Half way through the story!! Please keep reading & reviewing!!! No flames please. Don't forget about my fic! In this chapter Meiling is up to no good. What will she do? Read on... and on..... and on....  
  
On with chapter 5...  
  
--------------------x--------------------  
  
Girl Meets Prince  
  
By Louann1  
  
Chapter 5: Destructive Jealousy  
  
A Week After The Prom...  
  
Meiling was hurt. She felt betrayed. She felt jealous. A week has passed since the prom and everyday Sakura would come and Meiling would watch her(Sakura) and Syaoran grow closer while they spent time together. Syaoran was her fiancée, nothing was going to change that apart from him. While Sakura was there and they were in love Meiling and Syaoran grew apart and Meiling would feel even more envious of Sakura. So envious that she decided to ruin their relationship. It would take time, effort and her best charm to pull it off but she was determined. Syaoran had missed the meeting and Yelan had gone back to China and waited news from Meiling. Syaoran WAS going back to China and he WAS going to marry her. Meiling was Yelan's only chance of bringing Syaoran back to China without reporters, scandals, gossip and tabloids. Meiling was going to throw secrecy out the window.  
  
This was personal.  
  
" Hi Meiling," Syaoran said as he passed her in the kitchen.  
  
Meiling didn't reply.  
  
" Meiling?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" What?" She spat.  
  
" What's the matter?" He asked concerned.  
  
" Nothing," Meiling dried her eyes.  
  
" Something is. You can tell your favorite cousin can't you?"  
  
" No I can't," Meiling replied and walked away.  
  
Too easy, Meiling thought.  
  
" Meiling!" Syaoran called.  
  
The telephone rang and Syaoran wen to answer it,  
  
" Hello? Daijouji residence, Syaoran speaking."  
  
" Hi! It's me Sakura," Sakura said.  
  
" Hi Sakura," Syaoran said. " Isn't it a bit early to be phoning?"  
  
" I know, but I was just checking that our date is still on later," Sakura said.  
  
" Yeah, I'll pick you up at 5," Syaoran said.  
  
" OK," Sakura said.  
  
" I love you," Syaoran blurted.  
  
" I love you too," Sakura giggled. " Bye."  
  
" Bye Sakura," Syaoran said and put down the phone.  
  
Little did the couple know that Meiling was listening to their conversation and had seen an opening in sabotaging their relationship.  
  
Meiling found her cell phone and dialed a number,  
  
" Tomoeda Times? Yes. I'd like to report an exclusive. It's about Prince Li... Yes, that's right, the future leader of China."  
  
Later At 5...  
  
A knock came at the residence of the Kinomotos. Touya went to open the door,  
  
" Oh, it's you."  
  
Touya left the door and Syaoran went inside and closed it.  
  
" Sakura! Your friend's here!" Touya yelled.  
  
" Syaoran!" Sakura said.  
  
" I though you were calling me Shaoran," he replied.  
  
" Tom-ay-to, tom-ah-to, same diff," Sakura shrugged.  
  
Syaoran smiled,  
  
" So where do you want to go?"  
  
" A restaurant. Italian!" Sakura replied.  
  
" What my princess wants..." Syaoran began.  
  
" You force people to give me," Sakura finished.  
  
Hand in hand they walked to the nearest Italian restaurant, Mario's.  
  
At Mario's...  
  
" Ah! Bonjourno!" A fat man wearing chef clothing with a thick black mustache welcomed them inside.  
  
" I am Mario," the man said. " A table for two-a?"  
  
" Yes please," Sakura replied.  
  
" Walk-a this-a way," Mario told them.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran followed him inside to a table for two and sat down. Mario gave them menus and went to the kitchen.  
  
" What are you going to have?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" We only have enough for one portion of spaghetti. These prices are way too high," Sakura whispered.  
  
" Waiter?" Syaoran called. Mario came out of the kitchen and asked,  
  
" Are you ready to order?"  
  
" Yes. We would like one portion of spaghetti. Heavy on the sauce, please," Syaoran told him.  
  
" As you-a wish," Mario wrote down on a notebook. " Anything-a else?"  
  
" No, thank you," Sakura told him.  
  
" OK. So, one-a spaghetti. Coming up in-a five minutes," Mario confirmed.  
  
" Thank you," Sakura said as Mario walked away.  
  
Five Minutes Later...  
  
" Here is-a your spaghetti," Mario said and laid down a plate of spaghetti.  
  
" Thank you," Syaoran said.  
  
" It smells delicious!" Sakura observed.  
  
" Ladies first," Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura got her fork, stabbed and twirled at the spaghetti. Syaoran imitated her actions and the couple began to eat their meal. They shoved a full fork into their mouths and realized that they'd been eating the same piece of spaghetti. They ate the spaghetti little by little(kinda like in Disney's The Lady & The Tramp) . Their lips were almost touching, they were going to kiss but a flash came from outside. They looked out the window and saw a group of reporters with camera-people and sound-people.  
  
" Syaoran?" Sakura squeezed his hand.  
  
" Prince Li! Why did you runaway?"  
  
" Is it true that you're having an affair?"  
  
" What color are your socks?"  
  
The reporters bombarded him with question after question but the only thing on Syaoran's mind was to get out. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her through the hot, steamy kitchen and out the back door. When they got there they were shocked to even find more reporters.  
  
" Prince Li, why didn't you attend the meeting between China and Japan?"  
  
" Do you think your ready to be the most handsome leader of China?"  
  
" What color are your socks?"  
  
" Sakura! Run!" Syaoran told her and they ran and managed to shake the reporters off their tales.  
  
" When were you going to tell me?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Tell you what?" Syaoran questioned.  
  
" That you were a prince," Sakura said sternly.  
  
--------------------x--------------------  
  
Please review!! I would like to thank all the people that reviewed and who were nice. A BIG thank you goes to you. I would also appreciate it if when you reviewed you were nice. That's all. I mean how would you like it if someone was really mean about something you worked hard on? Not at all, is the answer! 


	7. Tears Of Truth

Here's another chapter!! There's quite a bit of crying in this chapter. Sorry it's taken quite sometime to put this chapter up because I went away for four days and I've had trouble logging on. Please keep reviewing nice one's though. no flames! Also just in case anyone wants to know, Syaoran's socks are white. Boring or what?  
  
Anyway on with chapter 6...  
  
--------------------x--------------------  
  
Girl Meets Prince  
  
By Louann1  
  
Chapter 6: Tears Of Truth  
  
" When were you going to tell me?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Tell you what?" Syaoran questioned.  
  
" That you were a prince," Sakura said sternly.  
  
" Sakura, please don't get mad," Syaoran said.  
  
" Just answer my question, please," Sakura's voice began to waver as she tried her best to hold back her tears.  
  
" I wasn't sure," Syaoran replied.  
  
" Why... Why didn't y-you just tell me when we first m-met?" She asked. She was losing control of her feelings.  
  
" Because..."  
  
" Why?" Tears began to fall as her heart sank lower than ever before.  
  
" Because I wanted to be Syaoran for a change. Back in China I didn't have any freedom so I ran away."  
  
" I told you everything about myself. You met m-my friends and my f-family... But you never trusted me enough to tell me that? You were able to be around me knowing that you were lying to me?"  
  
" I thought that if you knew I was a prince that you would treat me differently," Syaoran put his head down. He couldn't bear to look at Sakura in the eyes.  
  
" How? Did you think I would bow down at your feet?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Sakura, don't be like that," Syaoran pleaded. " Just because I am a prince doesn't mean I don't love you. My feelings haven't changed."  
  
" Well... Mine have. I don't think I can trust you anymore," Sakura told him. Her heart ached, it beat so fast, so hard, that it hurt. With her heart bleeding she kissed him on his cheek and whispered in his ear. " Good bye, Syaoran."  
  
Sakura did her best to choke back her tears and hold her head up with dignity but she felt too much pain and began to run. Her tears fell and blotted the ground. All Syaoran could do was watch her walk out of his life. He stood there in the same spot motionless for a long time until the rain interrupted him. Slowly, he walked back in regret through the rain back to Tomoyo's house.  
  
Tomoyo's House...  
  
Syaoran walked through the door. His clothes were soaking wet, his hair, glossy and his head down.  
  
" Syaoran!" Meiling said. Syaoran ignored her. " Syaoran? What's wrong?" She asked but she already knew the outcome. Syaoran said nothing and walked up the stairs. Before entering his room he said under his breath,  
  
" I'm going back to China."  
  
Meiling had succeeded; She'd broken up Syaoran and Sakura and made Syaoran go back to China but... she couldn't help but feel guilty.  
  
That night when Sakura arrived home she went straight to her room fell onto her bed and cried. Tears fell from her flushed cheeks. How could Syaoran lie to her? Look her in the face? In her heart she still loved him deeply but was blinded by hatred. She cried endlessly through the night over her lost love until she fell asleep.  
  
Syaoran packed his things in silence. His aching heart strained to hold back tears. A knock came at the door. It was Meiling but there was something different about her. There was a compassion and sincerity in her eyes and in her voice,  
  
" Syaoran, are you OK?"  
  
"Yes, Meiling. I'm fine," he said coldly. " My things are packed. I'm ready to go back home. I called the airport, they said that the jet would be ready by the time we get there."  
  
" Are you sure you want to leave?" Meiling asked.  
  
" I... N-... Yes. There's nothing here in Japan for me," There was a strain in his voice.  
  
" Syaoran..." Meiling was going to tell him what she's done but she couldn't bare being the person that he'd hate. " I... I know that's not true. Sakura is here for you."  
  
" Not an-anymore, M-Meiling," Syaoran's first tear fell and Meiling knew it was all her fault. " Meiling, what am I going to do? I just let her walk away."  
  
" It'll turn out OK," Meiling reassured him the best she could. Her voice was sweet and genuine, neither Syaoran or herself had heard it before. Meiling hugged him. In her dreams she was the happiest ever but this was reality and nothing about it was good. Meiling left him and bumped into Tomoyo. Her eyes were puffy and red. There was a look of sadness in her face that she tried her best to hide but Tomoyo could see it,  
  
" Meiling? What's wrong?"  
  
" I've done a horrible thing Tomoyo."  
  
" Come with me," Tomoyo said and led Meiling to the kitchen.  
  
In The Kitchen...  
  
" Here drink this," Tomoyo laid down a china teacup fill with tea with a delicious aroma before Meiling, placed another on the marble table and sat down on her silvery stool.  
  
" Thank you," Meiling replied.  
  
" Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Meiling nodded,  
  
" I'm going to have to start form the beginning. I wouldn't want t-to waste your time."  
  
" It's OK," Tomoyo smiled.  
  
" Well it begins with Syaoran. This may seem a shock to you but he's the prince of China," Meiling looked at Tomoyo. She didn't flinch at all,  
  
" I know. When Daijouji Enterprises branched out I met him in China. He's a good friend. That's why I gave him shelter here." Tomoyo sipped her tea. Meiling asked,  
  
" Um... Just a question before I go on. Why didn't you tell Sakura?"  
  
" Because it was up to Syaoran to tell her. It's a thing only he had to do," Tomoyo replied as she placed down her tea.  
  
" Oh. Anyway... While he came over here he ran away and I was sent to bring him back," Meiling's voice wavered. " I saw that he was in love with Sakura. With her in the way I knew he wasn't going to return. I got my feelings involved, which shouldn't have happened in the first place. Tomoyo... he's my fiancé." Tomoyo spat out her tea,  
  
" An arranged marriage, right?"  
  
" Right."  
  
" Continue," Tomoyo wanted to know what Meiling had done. Whatever it was it couldn't be that bad. Could it?  
  
" OK... The point of me coming wasn't to cause publicity but it's exactly what I did. I heard on the phone that Syaoran and Sakura were going to a date today and I called Tomoeda Times. It was something that Syaoran had said last week that possessed me to call. I knew Sakura would question the reporters and that Syaoran would have to tell her the truth. I though it was perfect. Y'know? Killing two birds with one stone. I thought I'd be happy but I feel horrid. I've destroyed the purest thing in the would."  
  
" What's that?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
  
" True love."  
  
The Next Day...  
  
It was about midday when Tomoyo arrived at Sakura's house. Sakura answered the door. Her hair was messy and she was still her pink pajamas. Sakura had just woken up the find the house empty.  
  
" I know what happened, Sakura," Tomoyo said.  
  
" Oh," Sakura's voice reflected her feelings.  
  
" I've come to deliver a letter personally. It's from Meiling," Tomoyo laid down an uncreased white envelope with careful penmanship.  
  
" Why? I hardly know her," Sakura said grumpily.  
  
" She hopes it will answer some of your questions," Tomoyo explained. " I have to go now. I'm sorry I can't stay longer. Sakura I know that you have negative feelings towards Meiling but I beg of you. Please read her letter before it's too late." She stood up from Sakura's creamy leather couch and walked to her front door. Sakura followed her and asked,  
  
" Too late for what?"  
  
" You and Syaoran." With that Tomoyo left Sakura in her empty house with Meiling's letter.  
  
Call it curiosity, call it instinct, call it whatever you want but with 'it' Sakura opened the letter hoping to find a sense of comfort. She wondered if the letter would sooth her bleeding heart. Would it contain something she needed? Would she be able to fogive her prince?  
  
--------------------x--------------------  
  
In the next chapter you'll find out about what's in Meiling's letter. Review with NICE comments please. I would like to get about 50 before I finish this fic. Thank you goes to all those that review!! I really appreciate it!!


	8. Too Late?

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in soo long. I've been struggling with writer's block but after this chapter is finished the other chapters should be updated faster. Crystalz Tearz asked me if I was going to make a sequel but I'm not sure. If you want to, you can tell me if you want a sequel in a review or email me with possible plots. Anyway, please keep reviewing!! I really appreciate it!! No flames please.  
  
--------------------x--------------------  
  
Girl Meets Prince  
  
By Louann1  
  
Chapter 7: Too Late?  
  
Sakura read the letter aloud just to make sure it made sense. Her voice was quiet and soft. She pronounced each word carefully,  
  
" Dear Sakura,  
  
I know that to receive a letter from me is not ideal but it is the only way for me to explain what Syaoran has done and my actions that I am ashamed of.  
  
As you know Syaoran is a prince. He is the heir to the Chinese throne. I assure you that Syaoran has not enjoyed his time in the palace as he is alone. Another thing that I need to explain is that he is my fiancé!"  
  
Sakura took her eyes of the paper. She felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. She wanted to throw up but she forced herself to read on.  
  
" It was an arranged marriage by our parents without our consent and it hasn't been called off. Ever since we were little he was always cold towards me but I never stopped loving him. I moved to Japan and never heard from him in 10 years. Then recently, I received a message from his mother that he had run away on a business trip to Japan. His mother Yelan, sent me to get him back. Luckily, I attended your end of semester prom and managed to see him. I persuaded him to give me shelter and I did my best to hold my tongue while you were around. I was/am jealous of you. He loves you so much-"  
  
" Sakura!" Touya yelled. He opened the front door and stomped to the living room. Sakura stuffed the letter back into its envelope and slipped it in her pocket. Touya walked in and eyed her suspiciously,  
  
" What are YOU hiding?"  
  
" N-nothing," Sakura stuttered. " Why are YOU home so early?"  
  
" I... I lost my job," Touya muttered.  
  
" What? You lost your job? That's a first," Sakura commented. " What did you do?"  
  
" I don't want to talk about it," Touya said and walked off.  
  
" Hmm..." Sakura wondered what Touya had done but then remembered the letter. " Oh yeah!"  
  
She took it out and read it silently to herself not wanting Touya to overhear. Meiling's letter was pretty long she described things fully so that Sakura could get a clear picture. She read the end of the letter out loud and didn't care if Touya heard,  
  
" I ask to you to stop Syaoran at the nearest airport, before her boards on his plane to China, today at 12.30pm. I request this using my better judgment. I hate seeing Syaoran the way he is now without you. He's upset, cold, and he feels betrayed by his title and what it stands for, although he won't admit it. I pray to see you sometime in the future.  
  
With Honesty,  
  
Meiling."  
  
Sakura scrambled to her feet and rushed to her room. Her alarm clock faced her, it was already 12.20. There was no way she could make it on time. She had to get on the next plane. She couldn't throw it all away. She ruffled through her clothes and threw them into her suitcase that she kept underneath her bed. She found her cell phone on her wooden bedside table and dialed Tomoyo's number frantically,  
  
" Come on... Tomoyo! Hi... I need quite a large amount of money... For what? Um... well... I need a plane ticket to China."  
  
" I knew it! Sorry... So you were persuaded by Meiling?"  
  
" Tomoyo! You knew?! Look, this is not the right time! I need to get to China," Sakura protested.  
  
" Sorry. Spur of the moment. Well, due to my quite excellent preparation and instinct I have tickets for the next flight," Tomoyo smiled, even though Sakura couldn't see it she could sense it in her voice.  
  
" Tomoyo you're the best! Wait... what do you mean 'tickets'?"  
  
" You didn't think that I would let you go on your own? Come on, Sakura! I'm your best friend. I wouldn't miss this for the world! I'll be there in a minute!"  
  
" Erm... OK? Hello? Tomoyo? Are you there?"  
  
A car horn came from outside her house. She peered through the bet curtains and saw Tomoyo waving from a car door. Sakura grabbed her suitcase and ran to the car.  
  
" Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
" Drive!!" Sakura ordered as she sat down.  
  
The car skidded on the streets of Tomoeda to the airport.  
  
Later At The Li Palace...  
  
" So I trust your journey was pleasant?" Yelan asked as Syaoran and Meiling walked through the door with their heavy luggages.  
  
" Oh, very much so(!)" Syaoran replied.  
  
" Good, because Syaoran you may begin your punishment for running away immediately," Yelan commanded. " Wei will... He will..."  
  
" Are you alright Auntie?" Meiling asked concerned.  
  
Something was different about Syaoran. Was it his clothes? No, that wasn't it. They were the same clothes he was wearing when they arrived in Japan. Was it his hair? No. His hair was still as messy as ever. It was the look in his eyes. They stared coldly at the floor yet it seemed to Yelan that they had lost its loneliness. This was unacceptable! Syaoran would never make a good leader if his heart wasn't in it. One way or another Yelan was going to force it in him: The spirit of leadership.  
  
" I am fine Meiling. Wei will tell you what to do Syaoran. Go now," Yelan replied. Syaoran dropped everything and followed Wei out the door.  
  
" Meiling? What is it that you wish to do now?" Yelan asked in the same sweet voice Meiling had heard when they arrived.  
  
" Unpack my things," Meiling replied. Meiling walked passed Yelan and up the stairs.  
  
" You did a good job Meiling," Yelan congratulated her. Meiling stopped and looked at Yelan,  
  
" I'm glad you think so... 'cause I don't." Meiling continued up the stairs to her room.  
  
Meiling's Room...  
  
" How could she? How could Sakura do that? Just leave him?" Meiling muttered to herself as she unpacked. " Come on Meiling. Be realistic! Sakura probably didn't get my letter. That's even worse! I'm gonna call Tomoyo."  
  
" Ahem," Wei cleared his throat.  
  
" Wei? What are you doing here?" Meiling gasped.  
  
" I'm here to warn you. I know about Prince Li and Miss Sakura. Her Highness has had all the telephones and rooms bugged," Wei explained.  
  
" Wha- Wait. Why are you telling me this if the rooms are bugged. Doesn't it mean that she'll know what you told me?" Meiling eyed Wei as she packed her remaining things.  
  
" Miss Meiling... Well I er... Am meant to accompany someone to buy the surveillance tapes at the moment," Wei said innocently.  
  
" Wei? You? Defying orders? That's so unlike you!" Meiling replied.  
  
" You must make your telephone call from outside the palace grounds. She also has servants on the lookout for the prince if he runs away again," Wei said in a low voice.  
  
" Thanks Wei," Meiling smiled.  
  
" For what?" Wei asked.  
  
" For- Oh... Nothing," Meiling replied getting what he meant.  
  
" I'll inform you of when dinner is ready," Wei said.  
  
" Thank you Wei," Meiling said as Wei left the room.  
  
Later(Around The Time Sakura and Tomoyo Arrive) ...  
  
" Meiling? Where are you going?" Yelan asked as Meiling headed for the door.  
  
" I am... going shopping! I left some of my belongings in Japan," Meiling lied.  
  
" One of the servants can get you replacements," Yelan insisted.  
  
" I'd prefer to pick out my own things. Bye!" Meiling said and rushed out the door.  
  
Stooping so low to lying? Syaoran better appreciate this! Meiling thought.  
  
Airport, China...  
  
Bring bring!  
  
" Hold on," Tomoyo said as she rummaged around her pretty pink designer bag.  
  
" Come on Tomoyo!" Sakura said.  
  
" Got it! Hello?... Meiling?... Hi! Where are you?... That bad?... How do you think we could get in?... Where are we? Um... At the airport," Tomoyo said down her cell phone.  
  
" Give me that!" Sakura said and grabbed it off her. " Meiling? Can you hear me? Good. You come here and take us to the palace!"  
  
" Sakura!" Tomoyo gasped.  
  
" Sorry Meiling. I got a bit carried away," Sakura apologized. " When will you be here?"  
  
Two Hours Later...  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo had been waiting for Meiling for quite some time. They waited outside the arrival doors. They grew wearier and wearier by the minute but knew it was best to stay put and wait for Meiling to collect them. They were in a country they had never been in before(or mostly in Tomoyo's case didn't know very well). They could put themselves in a greater risk if they wandered off. Besides Meiling wouldn't leave them. Would she?  
  
" She'll be here soon," Tomoyo replied.  
  
" You said that an hour ago," Sakura moaned.  
  
" It just means that soon is sooner than it was an hour ago," Tomoyo replied.  
  
" I guess that makes sense," Sakura said.  
  
" Look! There she is! I told you she'd be here soon!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
Meiling approached them and panted,  
  
" I'm sorry... You had to... Wait..."  
  
" It's OK at least you're here now," Sakura replied.  
  
" Yeah. You can take us to the palace now," Tomoyo picked up her bag.  
  
" Ah... Well... I can't," Meiling stuttered.  
  
" Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Because Yelan, Syaoran's mother, has bugs in every room and servants on the lookout for suspicious... things. It took me ages just to get here without anyone noticing. She also has people all across China," Meiling explained.  
  
" What are we going to do?" Tomoyo asked worried.  
  
" There's a hotel nearby that you can stay in for free until I find a way to get you in," Meiling proposed. " A person there owes me a favor. You can trust him, he won't rat you out."  
  
" I guess," Sakura sighed.  
  
" OK," Meiling smiled.  
  
Back At The Palace...  
  
" Wei?" Yelan called.  
  
" Yes, madam?" Wei appeared out of nowhere.  
  
" Can I ask you something?" Yelan asked.  
  
" Of course," Wei replied.  
  
" What do you think is the matter with Xiaolang?"  
  
" He's... um..." Wei stuttered.  
  
" Tell me the truth Wei," Yelan said.  
  
" He's probably in love, Your Highness," Wei replied.  
  
" In love... With that Japanese girl?" Yelan asked.  
  
" Yes," Wei replied quietly.  
  
" Wei! I have an idea! We are going to hold a ball. Princesses and girls of the up most upper class will attend and Xiaolang will be able choose his bride. Naturally I would suggest Meiling should attend but after their little adventure in Japan I think that there may not be any feelings of the marital kind," Yelan told him.  
  
" When will preparations begin?" Wei asked.  
  
" Immediately," Yelan smiled. " The ball will be held in 4 days."  
  
" Yes, Your Highness," Wei bowed. " I trust you will make a list of things required?"  
  
" Yes," Yelan replied. " You will receive it soon."  
  
Wei bowed again and left Yelan to organize the ball.  
  
The front door opened and Meiling walked in. She had just dropped off Sakura and Tomoyo. The way back from the airport was harder than the way there. It was harder to travel with two other people. Meiling was sure they hadn't been caught by any 'spies' but it was hard to say. When she got in she dragged her feet across the marble floor. Meiling looked down at her reflection. Her eyes were weary and her hair was messy. She looked up and saw Wei. He pushed her back out the door and into the courtyard,  
  
" Miss Meiling! I'm relieved you're back. Her Highness has ordered for a ball to be held in 4 days. Prince Li will be expected to choose his future bride from the girls that attend."  
  
" What?!" Meiling gasped. There was no way she was going to let that happen. She had just accepted that Sakura was worthy of Syaoran's love. She could let some stranger waltz in and take Sakura's place! One way or another she was going to get Sakura into the palace at the ball. " Don't worry, Wei. I have a plan."  
  
--------------------x--------------------  
  
Sorry nothing really happened in this chapter. It's just that it's almost at the end and I was having trouble filling up space. Please review!! My real goal is to have at least 100 nice reviews by the time I finished this fic as my first target of 50 has already been reached. Anyway click on the little button on the left hand bottom of the page and type something nice and hit enter!! Thanks!! Don't forget about the sequel thing!! 


	9. Looking Through A Servant's Eyes

I'm back with another chapter!! It's a little closer to the oh-so-close ball. Um... I'd just like to say that I hope that people haven't forgotten about my fic and that all the people that had to go back to school had a good week! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!

--------------------x--------------------  
  
Girl Meets Prince  
  
By Louann1  
  
Chapter 8: Looking Through A Servant's Eyes  
  
After Meiling had gotten her brilliant idea she went straight away to the hotel Sakura and Tomoyo were staying in. She couldn't wait. She was positive that it would work perfectly.  
  
" I'm telling you. It's prefect!"  
  
" I'm not so sure," Sakura replied.  
  
" Why?" Meiling asked. " You get the opportunity to get in the palace before the ball."  
  
" We know but... It seems a bit hard," Tomoyo replied.  
  
" Hard? It's easy! All you have to do is take an interview and do whatever your superior tells you," Meiling did her best to persuade them but could see that they weren't really impressed.  
  
" It's easier than actually passing yourself off as a princess," Meiling gave them a look.  
  
" I guess it is," Sakura replied.  
  
" Great! The interviews will be held sometime tomorrow. I'll take you there myself," Meiling smiled.  
  
" Um... OK?" Sakura squeaked. Meiling really had her mind set on this. Sakura wasn't so sure about her plan. Wouldn't working in a the palace mean more work. Isn't it always the way? You think of something to say after the conversation had ended and kick yourself for not saying it in the first place.  
  
" Great! I'll see you tomorrow!" Meiling piped.  
  
The Next Day At The Palace...  
  
" Are you willing to keep a vow of secrecy?"  
  
" Absolutely," Tomoyo replied.  
  
" Have you ever done manual labor before?"  
  
" Yes," Sakura said nervously.  
  
" Are you willing to work 14 hours for the next 3 days?"  
  
" Yes," Tomoyo replied.  
  
" Then your work will begin immediately. You are assigned to scrub the floors of the main hall. The necessary equipment is provided."  
  
" I'll show them the way," Meiling said confidently behind them.  
  
" Off you go then," The interviewer told them.  
  
" Thank you," Sakura said.  
  
" Follow me," Meiling told them. Sakura and Tomoyo stood up and followed Meiling down several doors and hallways.  
  
" See? I told you it was easy to get in!"  
  
" This place is beautiful!" Tomoyo admired.  
  
" And really massive," Sakura commented. She was worried that she would get lost.  
  
" I still can't believe that you're wearing those clothes," Meiling looked at their frilly black and white uniform.  
  
" The interviewer said that we had to wear them 'at all times'," Sakura mimicked the interviewer. Meiling and Tomoyo giggled.  
  
" Here we are. The Grand Hall," Meiling opened the heavily decorated doors and showed them and massive room. It was decorated with fine antiques and the floor was made of marble that reflected the lights the gold candles and the glistening chandelier gave.  
  
" We have to wash this?" Sakura moaned. " It'll take us ages!"  
  
" You better start," Meiling told them. " You still have to work for at least a day."  
  
" I guess you're right," Sakura supposed.  
  
" Come on, Sakura," Tomoyo grabbed a bucket filled with cleaning products and began to scrub the floor at one end of the room.  
  
" See you later Meiling," Sakura told her.  
  
" Bye," Meiling left them and closed the doors.  
  
14 Hours Later...  
  
" My arms are soo tired," Sakura moaned.  
  
" We still aren't finished," Tomoyo told her.  
  
Just then the doors opened and a tall woman walked in. She had a pale complexion and long jet black hair. She wore clothes of fine silk and her lips were blood red. After her Syaoran walked in, Sakura was working near them when the entered. She continued scrubbing and listened closely to what they were saying.  
  
" What are we doing here?" He asked.  
  
" In 3 days a ball will be held in this very room. Princesses and girls of the uppermost class will attend," Yelan told him.  
  
" What's the point?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" You will choose a girl and ask her for her hand in marriage," Yelan replied.  
  
" But I'm 14," Syaoran told her.  
  
" You WILL attend and you WILL ask a girl for her hand in marriage," Yelan commanded.  
  
" But I won't know any of them. I won't LOVE any of them," Syaoran shouted.  
  
" Don't you dare take that tone with me! I am doing this all for you! You want to love? Then love someone respectable!" Yelan yelled.  
  
" I do! Sakura is respectable!" Syaoran screamed back. Syaoran looked at Sakura who was entranced by their conversation. Sakura was about to say something but she realized that he was looking right through her. She could see that to him she was just another servant. She was touched by his words but couldn't believe he ignored her. She got back to scrubbing the floor clean.  
  
" No she isn't," Yelan told him. " She is a commoner. There are plenty of girls more respectable than her here in China. You two are an ocean apart. There is no way the country will respect you! You are dismissed!"  
  
" I don't care about the country's respect," Syaoran whispered under his breath. Syaoran left and disappeared from view.  
  
" Wei!" Yelan called.  
  
" Yes, Your Highness?" Wei bowed.  
  
" Tell the florists to bring the flowers," Yelan replied.  
  
" Yes," We bowed and left.  
  
Yelan walked to Sakura and told her,  
  
" Stand up."  
  
Sakura stood up straight.  
  
" What's your name?" Yelan asked sweetly.  
  
" Um... S- Sa... Sara," Sakura stuttered.  
  
" Sara... You're very pretty," Yelan told her.  
  
" Th-Thank you," Sakura replied.  
  
" I saw you looking at my son. Do you find him attractive?" Yelan asked. Sakura gulped,  
  
" Um... Y-yes?"  
  
" That settles it," Yelan's voice changed. " During the ball you will be assigned to duties far from here!"  
  
Yelan walked out and left Sakura shaken.  
  
" Are you OK?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" I've been better. Being a servant is tougher than I thought," Sakura replied.  
  
" At least we finished now," Tomoyo said optimistically.  
  
" Yep, come on. Tomorrow is another day," Sakura said and picked up her bucket.  
  
The Following Day...  
  
" These are your duties for the following days up to and including the ball. You will be doing those jobs. Swapping and skipping jobs is unacceptable! You may go to your first job," The superior told them. There were at least 30 girls in uniform ready to work. One by one they piled out of the room and looked at their timetables.  
  
" Look at this! I have the worst timetable! It's so far away from the hall and Syaoran!" Sakura showed Tomoyo the paper. Just then her superior asked the girls,  
  
" Is there a Sara?"  
  
" Sakura, she means you!" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
" Oh right. Yes! That's me," Sakura called out.  
  
" Her Highness has requested to speak to you on the day of the ball. Understood?"  
  
" Yes," Sakura replied and went to her first job with Tomoyo.  
  
In The Kitchen...  
  
" Do you think they'll use the silver?" Sakura asked as she polished a silver spoon.  
  
" Probably not," Tomoyo replied. " But we still have to do our job."  
  
" Yep. I just didn't know that a part of it is to polish over 1000 pieces of cutlery," Sakura said as she picked up a fork.  
  
" You have to remember that over 500 people are attending," Tomoyo replied.  
  
" Do you think we'll get this done in time?" Sakura plopped the fork on top of the silvery mound that they had built out of cutlery.  
  
" I think so," Tomoyo replied optimistically. " Besides I don't really think that we have a choice."  
  
" I guess you're right," Sakura said.  
  
" Come on people! You can't seriously say that! You're not even here to work!" Meiling appeared behind them.  
  
" Hoe? Meiling! Do you always do that?" Sakura gasped.  
  
" Sorry. Anyway... What I just said," Meiling replied.  
  
" Huh?" Sakura asked.  
  
" The thing about working," Tomoyo whispered.  
  
" Oh right," Sakura replied.  
  
" I thought you were here to get Syaoran," Meiling said.  
  
" I am..." Sakura trailed off.  
  
" Then why are you worried about doing your job?" Meiling asked.  
  
" I'm not... OK I guess I am worried about doing my job," Sakura told her.  
  
" It's not like you need money," Meiling said.  
  
" Well... No. I don't need money," Sakura said.  
  
" So what are you doing?!" Meiling yelled. " Sorry. I'm a bit hot-headed."  
  
" It's OK. I guess I can't do that," Sakura admitted.  
  
" Then we just have to come up with another plan," Meiling said.  
  
" I think I have one," Tomoyo spoke up.  
  
" Does it include hard work?" Sakura moaned.  
  
" Sort of," Tomoyo grinned. " But trust me. It'll work... I hope. But first we have to finish polishing!!"  
  
" Awww!!" Sakura moaned.  
  
--------------------x--------------------  
  
Another chapter over, ending with someone with an idea. Trust me though, I promise the next one won't turn out that way. It's almost over (sniff sniff)!! Please review!! It really does make writing fics worthwhile. Hey, if you don't believe me then ask any author. I've already written half of the next chapter so it'll be up pretty soon!


	10. Princess For A Night

Girl Meets Prince  
  
By Louann1  
  
Chapter 9: Princess For A Night  
  
" Remember when you said that becoming a servant would be easier than becoming a princess?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" Yeah," Meiling recalled.  
  
" Well... Maybe that is what Sakura should do," Tomoyo suggested.  
  
" Become a princess?" Sakura asked. She couldn't help but like the sound of the idea. She remembered of all the times when she was little of when she wanted a prince to come a rescue her.  
  
" Yeah," Tomoyo replied.  
  
" But she'll need training," Meiling said.  
  
" I have to agree on that. She's polite and all but she just doesn't know the basic rules of the upper class," Tomoyo told Meiling.  
  
" I'll ask Wei if he'll teach her," Meiling called for him. " Wei!"  
  
" Yes, Miss Meiling?" Wei appeared out of nowhere.  
  
" Hoe?" Sakura gasped.  
  
" Wei, I want you to take Sakura and tech her how to be a princess," Meiling told him.  
  
" As you command," Wei replied. " We shall begin immediately."  
  
Later On...  
  
" So... The salad fork, the dinner knife and the dessert spoon?" Sakura pointed nervously at the complete sliver service before her. Wei had taken her to the kitchen and wanted her to learn he different cutlery names. So far they had covered greetings, entering, leaving and poise. Cutlery... they were having a problem. Sakura couldn't seem to remember their names of what they looked like. Her mind was clearly on something else.  
  
" Miss Kinomoto?" Wei waved his hand in front of her. Sakura just stared blankly, the glazed look upon her face soon disappeared.  
  
" I'm sorry. I just had something on my mind," Sakura told him.  
  
" You know... If you can't remember then you could always wait and see which piece of cutlery the person next to you is using," Wei suggested.  
  
" I'll do that," Sakura smiled weakly.  
  
" I've known Syaoran ever since he was a young child you know," Wei began. This captivated Sakura's attention immediately, she looked at him attentively waiting for him to continue.  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Oh yes," Wei continued. " He never seemed to be contented. He spent time alone, he didn't really have any friends... He did have a friend in Miss Daijouji though. He anticipated her visits very much. There was a small girl she constantly talked about. They would pretend that she was there... Come to think about it the small girl was much described as you."  
  
Sakura thought back to when she and Tomoyo had been little. She remembered that on certain times of the year she would leave unexpectedly and often talk of an amber eyes boy. Sakura knew Syaoran was familiar somehow but now it all pieced together. Tomoyo had described Syaoran perfectly when they were little. Sakura didn't think that they were important then but she realized that maybe Tomoyo had told her on purpose. She decided that she would have to ask her sometime, maybe when this was all over.  
  
Everything seemed so surreal. Sakura couldn't imagine being in this position when she was little. She felt as if she was dreaming. Nothing seemed to make sense. Sakura looked at Wei, he was talking but she couldn't hear him. She couldn't make out what he was saying. His voice sounded like warbles but soon it clarified and Sakura could understand him perfectly.  
  
" So, you have to understand that well, basically, you're special," We told her. " To him you are everything. He used to play with you even when Miss Daijouji left. You are special, don't you dare let anyone tell you otherwise. Not even Her Highness."  
  
Sakura nodded. She couldn't really answer that. She never thought of herself as special. Wei's words echoed over and over again in her mind.  
  
" How's it going?" Meiling asked as she walked into the steamy kitchen.  
  
" We've covered most of the necessary things," Wei told her. " All that is left are the little things, her invitation-"  
  
" Done!" Meiling smiled as she took out an invitation. " That secretary owed me a favor."  
  
" Her dress?" Wei asked.  
  
" I didn't think about that," Meiling replied.  
  
Out of nowhere came Tomoyo with a big smile and a beautiful silk dress in her hand.  
  
" Done!"  
  
Time passed and soon it was time for the ball. Sakura's stomach flipped over and over. Her palms were sweaty as she faced Yelan in her frilly black and white uniform.  
  
" Your duties will be far from my son as possible. Thus you will be working in the royal gardens. I will come to check that you have started you work in 5 minutes. Understood?"  
  
" Yes, Your Highness," Sakura wavered. She wiped her hands on her uniform.  
  
" And make sure you keep your uniform in order," Yelan commented before she walked away to the grand hall.  
  
Sakura sighed in relief and waited until Meiling gave her the signal. She sat on a marble bench and questioned the successfulness of her two friends' plan. A gentle breeze passed and it reminded her of her mother. She remembered when she was little, she and her mother used to pick flowers in the spring and press them so they would keep forever. She took out a locket, so flourished in carvings and jewel encrusted and opened it. Inside was a small picture of her mother as beautiful as she always was. On the other side was a small pressed cherry blossom flower. It was as fresh as the day her mother gave it to her. She heard a high pitched whistle from above her. She looked up and saw Meiling and Tomoyo's head pop over from the balcony.  
  
" Hey!" Meiling called. " Come on!"  
  
" I can't," Sakura hissed back.  
  
" Why are you whispering?!" Tomoyo hissed.  
  
" Because Yelan said she would check on me!" Sakura replied.  
  
" Just get up here! Tomoyo will cover for you!" Meiling commanded.  
  
" 'Kay..." Sakura grabbed onto the rope that Meiling chucked. Slowly she climbed the rope. It tore her uniform. As she climbed her mind drifted from her task to the waste of cloth that was used to make her uniform. Her athletic abilities helped her get to the the top quicker.  
  
" Come with me," Meiling told her. Sakura followed her through the palace. They turned at, at least, fifteen corners. Sakura followed Meiling closely even when Meiling quickened her pace. Soon they arrived at a corridor full of rooms. Meiling knocked on one of them. A tall girl opened it and smiled,  
  
" Hello Meiling!"  
  
The girl opened the door fully and allowed them in.  
  
Once inside Sakura understood fully the size of the palace.  
  
" Hi!" Meiling greeted the 4 girls. Sakura examined them carefully, she could tell that they were related. They turned around and looked at Sakura.  
  
" KAWAII!!" The screamed. The rushed to Sakura but Meiling stood in front of her.  
  
" Hey! This is not the time! Sakura, here, needs to be ready for the ball in less than 2 minutes. Are you up for the challenge?"  
  
They huddled together and whispered. Sakura tugged at Meiling's silk red dress,  
  
" Meiling! Who are they?"  
  
" Oh. These are Syaoran's sisters."  
  
" What? ALL of them?" Sakura was gob smacked.  
  
" Yeah," Meiling smiled.  
  
The four unhuddled and Fuutie spoke up,  
  
" It's tempting... but we really need to get ready."  
  
" Come on! Not even for a future sister-in-law?"  
  
" Really?" Shiefa asked.  
  
Sakura nodded nervously as the four girls smiled with uber-sparkly eyes.  
  
" We'll do it!"  
  
" She'll knock off the little wolf's socks off!"  
  
" OK! See you in 2 minutes, Sakura!" Meiling walked off.  
  
" You can't leave me here!"  
  
" I'll be back, don't worry!" Meiling walked through the door and closed it.  
  
Sakura cringed as the Li sisters attacked her with with brushes and make-up.  
  
Meanwhile, Tomoyo was working in the garden as a boy strolled into the garden. He had midnight blue hair and deep sapphire eyes. His glasses were clear as water. He walked in under the orders of Yelan and found himself curious with the violet eyes girl that picked flowers. Tomoyo was oblivious to the pair of eyes that were watching over her. She turn around and saw the boy who, at that moment in time was turning a deep shade of red.  
  
" Hello," Tomoyo smiled.  
  
" Hello," The boy introduced himself. " I'm Eriol."  
  
" It's nice to meet you," Tomoyo placed the bunch of flowers in her hands on a bench and held out her hand.  
  
To her surprise Eriol took her hand and kissed it.  
  
Back at the Li sisters' room Meiling knocked on the door.  
  
" Hello? Sakura?"  
  
The door opened and Meiling entered.  
  
Sakura stood in her pink and white silk dress. Her hair was up in curls and she had a single cherry blossom flower in her auburn hair.  
  
" You ready?" Meiling asked.  
  
Sakura simply nodded. Meiling stopped,  
  
"Something's missing."  
  
She spotted a pink mask on the bed and put it on Sakura.  
  
" Perfect!"  
  
Meiling grabbed Sakura's hand and showed her into the Grand Hall...  
  
--------------------x--------------------  
  
That's chapter 9!!! The next chapter could be the last!! If you want a sequel then email me or put it in a review. Also if anyone wants to be a member of staff at my C2 community then just tell me!! New subscribers welcome! 


	11. Sakura Meets Syaoran

Okay... there's a few things I would like to say: 

1. Merry Christmas

2. ... And A Happy New Year

3. Sorry I haven't updated so long

4. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND SAID VERY NICE THINGS FOR LIKE ALL OF THIS(since this is practically the last chapter(see? it's in caps because everyone reads caps))

5. Ditto most of the brackets above(first bit)

6. Y'all missed my birthday! It was sooooo crap!! I swear if I lived in the USA I'd get better presents!!(such as a DS!!)

Sooooooooooooo... this is it I guess. Goodbye!! (sniff sniff) I'm only joking I got a few more fics coming up so it's all good!

Also if you (very nice) people think that there should be a sequel to any of my fics just let me know... if you don't then don't. MUCH APPRECIATED!!

Just as a warning, this chapter does flip between the characters alot because if it was focusing on the same characters it would be boring so I'm sorry if its a bit confusing.

This final(?) chapter is dedicated to Danielle B and Sophie B who have helped me edit and write this fic. MANY REPEATED THANKS TO YOU!!

--------------------x--------------------

Girl Meets Prince

By Louann1

Chapter 10: Sakura Meets Syaoran

Tomoyo cringed... she knew Eriol was in China but why was he at the palace? Tomoyo and Eriol sat on a marble bench and she listened to him talk about 'Tomoyo'. He was so naive... He couldn't even recognize her. Even though he spoke kind words about her she felt as though he didn't know her at all. A tear fell as she realized that this was how Sakura felt.

Sakura and Meiling were already at the door to the Grand Hall. From inside Sakura could hear the buzz of the guests, the squeals from the girls and the clatter of cutlery. Her hand approached the golden door knob and she gripped it firmly. Slowly she turned it and the wide, tall doors opened.

Before her was the Grand Hall in all its splendor, she looked around admiring the decorations, trying to avoid the glares she was getting from the other girls. All sound was muted and all eyes were on her. One by one heads turned to face the normal teen in princess clothing.

Slowly she walked down the royal staircase, she wiped her sweaty palms on her dress and averted her gaze from the audience. As she reached the bottom she was relieved to find that people had gone back to their business.

Syaoran felt alone even though he was in a sea of people. Rescue seemed unlikely and so he sighed. He sighed. And... he sighed. When Sakura entered the hall he hadn't seen her. He was... let's say... getting molested by the girls there. He sat down and looked around. He then questioned himself: What was he doing? What really mattered to him? Did he want to be leader of the Li Clan? Then he wondered... Could he ever see himself being happy?

" You know...?" Eriol looked at her closer. It was still too dark, he could vaguely make out what his new acquaintance looked like. He took her soft pale hand in his own and lifted her from her seat. She was pulled up from the pearl white marble bench and into the light of the moon. Her long dark curls tumbled over her shoulders as she tried to hide her face from him. He put his hand on her face and turned it so she looked him in the eye. His sapphire eyes looked at peace with the dark surroundings and the moonlight. Eriol's eyes filled with shock. He was transfixed to the spot. Tomoyo's violet eyes somehow filled with shame. She looked upon the face which had brought her much happiness and sorrow.

Sakura felt lost and a panic rushed through every part of her. The different colors confused her simple mind; The colors from the dresses and he strong scents around, lulled her into a sense-so close to fainting. She spun around... She was tired of fighting all the time, for what she believed in and for herself. She wanted to stop but without Syaoran...? She wondered if she would truly be happy. Maybe... I am wasting my time, she thought. Syaoran could be happy with anyone of these girl, her mind tensed again when she remembered her true cause. Now she was determined to see his amber eyes again.

Once again, Syaoran sighed. It had been a long night, every part of him ached. He's been dancing the same dance over and over again and answering the same questions. Every girl seemed as fake and stupid as the last but he knew there was no way he could get out of it. His amber eyes gazed across the hall from the balcony above, gazing into what seemed as the most boring thing he'd ever seen until...

Down below Sakura began to feel light. Her stomach flipped over and over doing somersaults which were close to making her throw up. She blinked a few times just the clarify her blurry vision. From high above she was oblivious to the pair of amber eyes she longed for, that were on her.

Syaoran gazed longingly at Sakura. He wanted to be with her so much that jumping from up high and risking his life seemed like an option. His red and gold clothing draped over the side as Syaoran leaned forward over balcony. All of sudden he felt strange. A chilling voice spoke from be hind him. Syaoran froze instantly. Slowly, he turned his head, a chill ran up and down his spine and he looked upon the face of his mother.

" Mother?"

Before him stood Yelan. Her posture, as usual, was tall and her eyes looked down on Syaoran. He looked into her dark eyes and saw nothing but anger.

Syaoran could feel his pulse racing, his heart pounding and his hands sweating. He couldn't move, he didn't want to move but he knew that he needed to get away... And fast.

" Tomoyo?" Eriol's eyes widened and he could sense Tomoyo stiffen. He couldn't understand, what was she doing there?

" Eriol..." For once Tomoyo was speechless.

" You're here?"

Tomoyo nodded slowly, she tried to anticipate Eriol's reaction but it was too hard. That's what I get for going out with a guy with the same personality traits as myself, Tomoyo thought smugly.

Slowly a smile crept onto Eriol's face, he exhaled in disbelief. There was a pause in which the couple heard the gentle wind breeze through the heavenly garden. As Tomoyo looked upon Eriol's sapphire eyes she could once again see the caring man she loved. She smiled sweetly as if ready to depart when Eriol drew her closer. His eyes were intense and as Tomoyo leaned forward to kiss him she froze and remembered Sakura.

" Oh my gosh!!" Tomoyo exclaimed her heart went racing again. She explained everything she could to Eriol, about Sakura, Syaoran, how they ended up in China, everything. Something happened, she didn't know good or bad, but something happened because Yelan hadn't returned.

Syaoran gulped. His breathing became heavily labored and he get a sense that something bad was going to happen.

Yelan's fierce glare still remained but it slowly turned in s smile. Syaoran stuttered,

" M-Mother?"

He repeated again to reassure himself.

" My son..." Yelan knelt down so they were at eye level. Her white silk robe brushed the floor as she reached to wipe the tear that had somehow appeared in Syaoran's face.

" You love her don't you?"

Syaoran nodded, as far back as he could remember he had never spent much time with his mother.

Yelan rose and leaned over the balcony to watch Sakura, just as Syaoran had. She saw a girl... but there was more to it than that. She was a girl that her son loved, decided to spend the rest of his life with.

" You... Have my blessing, Syaoran," Yelan spoke. With that, Syaoran nodded and went on his way to find Sakura.

How could I have been so blind?, Yelan thought. My own son despises me because of my selfishness. I only wanted the best for him...

Tomoyo and Eriol raced through the palace. They needed to find Syaoran and Sakura. Soon, they found themselves on the balcony. Before them was Yelan with a smile on her face.

" Eriol?"

" Where's my cousin?" Eriol demanded.

Cousin? Tomoyo thought, So that's why he's here.

Yelan gestured for them to come closer so they did hesitantly.

" He's there," She pointed to the crowd below her.

" You mean...?" Tomoyo butted in.

Yelan simply nodded.

" Excuse me... Sorry... Please excuse me... " Syaoran tried to make his way through the flock of colorful girls.

" Hey there, handsome!" A masked blonde pulled him close to her and began to kiss his neck.

" Err... Please unhand me," Syaoran stuttered drawing back.

" There's no way I'm letting you go, honey," She clung on tighter.

Syaoran looked around, searching for Sakura.

" Who are you?"

" You don't remember me?" The blonde began to place her kisses closer to his lips.

" No..." Syaoran replied gazing at the icy cold blue eyes before him. " Should I...?"

" Shaoran?" A voice called from behind him. Syaoran pushed the girl away and spun around,

" Sakura!"

Syaoran ran to her but she held her hand up ordering him to stop.

" How could you?"

" Sakura. It's not what it looks like," Syaoran pleaded with her to change her mind but Sakura was persistent.

" And with her," Sakura turned and walked away. Syaoran turned around to see the blonde was Miranda. She held her mask in her hand and dangled it from her index finger.

" Mandy?"

" It's Miranda, but I'm sure we can work on that, sweetie," Miranda walked forward seductively and Syaoran walked back wards to find Sakura.

Tomoyo sniffed, she could bear seeing her best friend hurt even if was over a misunderstanding.

" Tomoyo?" Eriol asked. " What's the matter?"

" Nothing..." Tomoyo replied only to receive a look of disbelief from Eriol. " Honest."

" Syaoran..." Yelan whispered. " The gardens..."

Syaoran raced through the palace following the echoing footsteps the belonged to Sakura. Soon the was a fork, either way both led up to the gardens. Sakura was out out sight.

Just keep going, Sakura told herself. Her heart was breaking, all her efforts for nothing, just a two timing prince. But... she still loved him. No! She could find someone else, who'd love her... But would she love them?

She opened the glass door to the gardens but stood where she was. She shut her eyes and went back into the previous room. She hadn't seen the room or the garden. She sat on the cold floor for a long time, thinking. Then the temperature rose, the air was thick and made it hard for Sakura to breath; She needed fresh air. She opened the doors to the gardens again and entered the garden she'd always dreamed of. A cool breeze brushed her hair out of her eyes and she saw Syaoran.

" You came back," Syaoran smiled sweetly. He hadn't changed out of his suit, Sakura was sure she'd never seen a more welcoming sight in her life.

" Yeah..." Sakura whispered with a small smile.

Syaoran drew closer and slipped his arm around her shoulders, and Sakura relished the warmth the gesture had afforded her.

" Explain to me then Syaoran," Sakura's voice was cold and didn't suit her at all. She chocked back tears and looked at Syaoran's a amber eyes.

" I'll give you a tour of the gardens first," Syaoran said and looked closely at Sakura confused expression. " Just a tour... Wait here."

Syaoran went back into the palace and emerged with a long black coat. He placed it over her shoulders and took her hand.

" Thanks..." Even though she was angry she was still touched by his gentlemanly manners.

They strolled off the patio and onto the grass. There was a small, gurgling fountain in the center of a square that was surrounded by perfectly trimmed hedges. Sakura looked down in to the clear water as the passed by and saw that the floor of the fountain was made up of tiny aqua blue tiles, each centered by a gold circle. The rippling water made the colors shift and twist in an almost mesmerizing dance. Syaoran tugged on her hand , and she followed him to the far end of the lawn and though a break in the hedge.

Sakura's mouth opened in silent wonder as she took in the next garden. She still didn't let go of her anger as Syaoran had hoped so he decided to explain. He took his time, pausing every now and then.

" Oh Syaoran..." Sakura felt so guilty. It was all a misunderstanding. She wiped a tear from her cheek and lifted her head to face him.

Syaoran leaned towards her, causing her pulse to race wildly. Sakura trembled as Syaoran slipped his hand behind her neck, pulling her to him. Her eyes fluttered closed just as before their lips met in a kiss none other Sakura had felt before. She could feel it in her hands, her feet, her heart. When Syaoran released her from the warmth of his feelings she felt as if she was floating somewhere in the sky.

" Sakura, I-" Sakura stopped Syaoran from talking.

" Shh..."

Sakura leaned forward and put her lips on his giving him a long, lingering kiss. As she pulled away she saw him smile.

--------------------x--------------------

OK the ending isn't that good but I dunno what else to do so y'know.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE O PLEASE O PLEASE!!!

Thank you to everyone who had reviewed and contributed to this.

Thank you one and all.


	12. Epilogue Part 1

OK!! Here it is for all you nice reviewers!! DA EPILOGUE!! You can all thank kura52 and l x lmysticalxstarzl x l!! I hope you'll all enjoy reading it!! I had to raise the guidance rating just in case!! I didn't want this to get removed. 

--------------------x--------------------

Girl Meets Prince

By Louann1

Epilogue Part 1

Syaoran woke up and touched his head. It was throbbing like mad. He was sick and hungover and a lot older. His hair was as scruffy as ever but his amber eyes had lost their intensity. He looked around his apartment and he couldn't even see the floor beneath all the mess.

Time for a spring clean Syaoran, he thought to himself. If only your sisters could hear you now.

Slowly, Syaoran slumped to the bathroom. He looked at the wide mirror that showed him someone he barely knew.

" I didn't think I looked that bad," Syaoran stated straightening out his hair the best he could. There was a touch of sarcasm in his voice but for a long time after she left there was always sarcasm in his voice.

He opened the cabinet and took out a packet of aspirin. He took the glass that was by the sink and washed it. He filled it with water and swallowed down the small capsule. He winced as he tasted the blandness and quickly gulped down the water. His eyes began to feel heavy again but he knew he couldn't sleep. She was everywhere, in his home, in his apartment, in his dreams.

He wouldn't forget, she wouldn't let him.

Syaoran rubbed his eyes and splashed his face with cold clear water. His eyes widened as he saw his reflection staring back at him. What had he become? How could she do this to him?

At least get dressed, Syaoran could hear his mother's words.

He obeyed them like he had no choice. He was a free man, no obligations, no job.

Five minutes later he was dressed in a green t-shirt and dark bleached denim jeans. He felt normal, like he wasn't the leader of the Li Clan. He wanted to be, but his mother wouldn't let him.

Not until he got over her.

But how could he? She was perfect in his eyes, an angel, a vision of innocence. There was not a single flaw in her.

Things were different now. They weren't together, he was still in Japan though. It'd been 10 years, she would've found someone else, someone better, someone who was around. He knew it was his fault, he pushed her away.

He began to clear some of his clothes when he saw a photograph. He looked at the couple. He knew them but he could barely remember. It was a boy who re vaguely remembered. His hair was the same as his but his eyes were different. Then there was her. Just as beautiful as ever, her auburn hair was tumbling in the wind and her emerald sparkled all the free spirit and kindness she had.

There they were, staring back at him. Torturing him with their sweet smiles and closeness. Their smiles were frozen in time but now it was all lost. It was the last time he saw her. A cherry blossom under a cherry blossom tree.

He didn't know her anymore. She'd've changed. How would he know? He didn't contact her. He didn't reply to her letters. He ignored her calls until she didn't phone anymore.

He smiled a small smile and swallowed his feelings.

Then he heard his phone ring. He just ignored it. The answer machine would pick it up, no-one who called him really wanted to speak to him anyway(except journalists).

" Oh... Um... Syaoran?... I... Uh..." The voice was sweet, gentle, familiar. It was obvious that the female was nervous but all of a sudden she spoke confidently. " Hello... It's me... Sakura..."

" Sakura?" Syaoran's eyes were lifted from the photograph to his answer machine.

" I know that we... Uh... Haven't spoken for 10 years and you probably don't remember me... But... I would like to request the honor of your presence at my wedding..."

Syaoran ran to pick up the phone. Married? Sakura? He tripped over a silk dress. Why it was there? He couldn't remember besides it wasn't important now.

" I know it's a bit unexpected but... It would mean a lot to me if you were there... You're probably out so you won't hear this at this moment and if I have the wrong number I'm sorry... Anyway... If you do get this Syaoran, its at the Tomoeda reception office on t-the..." The female trailed off. " It's on the 21st of September."

The 21st September? Wasn't that their-

" Please call me..." Then a long monotone beep blared from the speaker as Syaoran gazed up in shock.

" Sakura's... Getting married..." There was a longer lingering silence. He wanted to call he back but there was no point. What would he say?

Sakura's found someone else, someone better, Syaoran told himself but somehow the words were meaningless.

Sakura put down the pink telephone receiver and sighed deeply. She could see Syaoran in her mind's eyes but she couldn't see him taking the news. It'd been 10 years, he probably didn't care anymore. By now he would be the leader of the Li Clan. But anyway... she was getting married. Married to a wonderful man. She smiled as he grabbed her around her waist drew her closer to him. He whispered seductively in her ear,

" You called him?"

" Yeah..." Sakura replied.

" Good. Now we can get down to business," he spun her around and began to place kisses on her.

Sakura winced as he groped her.

Who am I kidding? I don't love him, Sakura thought.

" I just remembered I have to get some milk," Sakura pushed him away and grabbed her keys.

" But we got milk..." he said.

" Yeah... Well... I'll get some more," Sakura slammed the door behind her and ran.

She was good at running away. She had a lot of practice.

" Oh Syaoran..."

Sakura leaned against a brick wall in an alleyway. Her hair was slightly longer, her face as delicate but her eyes had lost their shine. Sakura set her emerald eyes on her diamond ring. She was getting married to Yukito. So he had changed a lot since they were together, but there was no-one else who wanted her. No-one who was there anyway. She couldn't talk to anyone about it, not even Tomoyo. Tomoyo wanted Sakura to be happy but Sakura just felt she was being pushed around. Syaoran didn't love her, he made it perfectly clear. She could still love Yukito, she would, there wasn't any other way.

There was a knock at Syaoran's door. Syaoran ignored it, he was still daze from the phone call. He soon snapped out of it when he heard the clicking sound as a key turned in the door.

" Meiling?!" Syaoran said as he shot up to great his cousin.

" Hey, I used the key... Sorry," Meiling smiled. Her cousin wasn't the same since Sakura left. She noticed that his answer machine was flashing. " You got a message."

She went over to the machine and pushed the play button.

" Meiling! Don't!" Syaoran reached to stop her but it was too late.

" Oh... Um... Syaoran?... I... Uh... Hello... It's me... Sakura..." It played.

" Syaoran? When were you going to tell me about this?" Meiling turned to him.

" I dunno..." He whispered. The tape continued,

" I know that we... Uh... Haven't spoken for 10 years and you probably don't remember me... But... I would like to request the honor of your presence at my wedding..."

" She's getting married? She's... Getting married..." Meiling repeated to make sure if that was really what she heard.

" Yeah..." Syaoran looked away.

" I know it's a bit unexpected but... It would mean a lot to me if you were there... You're probably out so you won't hear this at this moment and if I have the wrong number I'm sorry... Anyway... If you do get this Syaoran, its at the Tomoeda reception office on t-the...It's on the 21st of September... Please call me..."

" Right that means it's in..." Meiling trailed off.

"... Two days," Syaoran finished.

" What are you going to do?" Meiling asked.

" I dunno yet. I'm going to go, I guess," Syaoran shrugged.

" She is getting married in two days! How can you be so OK with this?" Meiling asked.

" I'm not! OK?! But I have no choice. I'm going to have to accept it."

" NO! You can't accept it! You will never accept it!" Meiling pointed at him. " For 10 years I have watched you suffer. I know you still love her. If you don't do something soon, you're going to lose her."

" I know that! But there's nothing I can do," Syaoran replied.

" Yes there is! You can crash that wedding! You can... Make her see that she still loves you."

" I can't force her to love me. She's getting married for a reason... Because she loves that guy."

" Why can't that guy be you? What's there to hate?" Meiling said.

" You're unbelievable, Meiling..." Syaoran smiled.

" You're smiling, Syaoran," Meiling grabbed his arm and began to drag him out the door.

" Where are we going?" Syaoran asked.

" You may not have contacted her in 10 years but I have," Meiling said. " We are going to Kinomoto's residence."

" Huh?"

Sakura arrived home hours later only to be suppressed against a wall and kissed all over. To her relief the doorbell rang,

" I'll get that!" She said pushing her fiancé away.

Sakura went to the door and gasped. There he was... In all his glory. She felt privileged to see him again. He stood there and smiled as he saw the angel of innocence, Sakura.

-------------------x--------------------

There you go!! Part one of the epilogue!! There are three parts if anyone is interested in knowing. So yeah... Please review!! Much appreciated!!

Thank you.


	13. Epilogue Part 2

I know that some of you foundthe first part of the epiloguea bit confusing but I assure you that this chapter will explain it. I promise.I'm back with a slightly longer chapter. I'm really sorry if you're a big Yukito fan because I had to make him bad or else it wouldn't work and my friend wouldn't let me use my own character so I was forced to choose him. I'm very sorry, if you want you could always pretend it was Toad from Mario. MAN, HE'S ANNOYING!!! wid da macho arms and hands and how come he is never fully dressed??? Then again it would be hard to see Sakura getting married to a mushroom... 

--------------------x--------------------

Girl Meets Prince

By Louann1

Epilogue Part 2

" Syaoran? Is that you?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

" Uhh... Yeah..." Syaoran replied quietly.

" Is that really you?" Sakura rose her hand and touched his cheek. Her hands were warm, full of care and his face was smooth and silky to the touch. Sakura smiled sweetly at him and hugged him tightly. " I'm soo glad you're here."

" Me too," Syaoran whispered in her ear. There was a touch of sadness in his voice.

" Sakura?! Who is it?!" Yukito yelled from inside. A jolt of fear went through Sakura's veins,

" Uhh... It's no-one, just some dumb kids playing pranks!" Sakura yelled inside. She turned to Syaoran and whispered quickly," Syaoran, get out of here! Come back at midday tomorrow. I can talk to you better then."

" Err... OK..."

" Just go," Sakura told her. Syaoran stood dumbfounded as Sakura slammed the door in his face. Curious, Syaoran returned to the Stepford-esque house the next day.

" Hi," Sakura greeted him.

" Hello again," Syaoran replied, all the while looking down at the ground.

" I'm sorry about yesterday... Please, come in," Sakura gestured.

Syaoran wiped his shoes on the prickly welcome mat that said 'Home Sweet Home'. He entered the Kinomoto residence. It'd hardly changed since he'd last been there. There were a few more picture frames filled with Sakura and Yukito. Sakura led him to the sitting room and sat on the sofa. Syaoran followed her and sat down opposite her, only to be faced with another picture, it made his blood boil.

" I really am glad you decided to come to my wedding," Sakura said.

" I'm not sure yet," Syaoran told her. He wasn't sure if he could face up to it.

" I don't understand... I thought that that's why you're here..."

" It doesn't matter... About yesterday..."

" I didn't want you to meet Yukito yet because... Because... He's very protective over me. Like Touya, I guess. I didn't want you to get hurt... And it does matter..."

He could tell Sakura was nervous, she sat awkwardly and fidgeted like she was a little girl. She wasn't like he imagined at all. She hadn't really changed... Not a bit. She was just as beautiful as when he last saw her.

" What happened between us?" Sakura asked. She knew the answer but wondered if she could get the reason why he wasn't sure of coming to her wedding from it. Syaoran froze, Sakura had asked him the unexpected. In less than 10 seconds Sakura had found his feelings that he had put in a deep black hole and shone a torch on them, bringing them to the surface.

" I don't know. I guess... We weren't ready for that kind of commitment. I mean... We were young. I had obligations as the future 'Clan leader and I guess you..." He struggled to find the right words for what he was trying to say. "... I guess... You wanted more."

He came up with so many reasons in his head but of all of them, that was the one that sounded most realistic.

" Is that what you think?" Sakura rested her hand on his knee.

Syaoran jerked in shock, after 10 years he didn't expect her to be so upfront. She seemed less nervous now. As his pale face turn crimson, he nodded.

" Oh Syaoran... It wasn't like that at all..."

" Huh?" Syaoran looked up, his anxious eyes met hers. What did she mean?

" I knew how much living up to your mother's expectations meant to you. I was just in the way of that," Sakura wiped a tear from her eyes. " It was hard... But... I knew that it was what was expected of me..." She cheered up and asked," So...? Are you leader, Prince Li?"

" No..." Syaoran turned away. He knew she was going to ask him why. He winced when she did,

" How come? I thought that you would when you were 18. That was 7 years ago..."

" My mother thought that I wasn't ready," Syaoran lied skillfully, feeling a twinge in his heart.

" Oh..." Sakura knew Syaoran had changed. She could tell that he became cold, heatless... And it was all because of her. It crushed her knowing that she suppressed all the kindness he could have shown.

" I'm sorry Sakura... I won't be coming to your wedding..." Syaoran stood up. " I'm sorry for wasting your time. I can show myself out."

He exited and opened the front door. Before him appeared a man, taller than him with silvery light hair and glasses. His expression was sour and rigid. Syaoran glared back, showing he wasn't being intimidated in the least which was true. Soon Sakura appeared behind Syaoran, she didn't hear the door close so she went to see if there was something wrong.

" Sakura? Who is this?" Yukito asked sternly.

" 'This' is Xiaolang Li," Syaoran said. No way was this guy going to call him by his Japanese name. Syaoran sensed Sakura was trembling. She'd placed her hand on his shoulder to prevent him from hitting Yukito.

" He was just leaving," Sakura spoke calmly, her voice was silky like... silk??

" I think we should get to know each other. Eh, Xiaolang?" Yukito removed Sakura's hand, spun Syaoran and pushed him.

Syaoran couldn't leave Sakura with this jerk.

The three sat down in the sitting room. Yukito questioned Syaoran on his relationship with Sakura and their history. Sakura could only sit and watch as Syaoran did his best to lie. Somehow, Yukito bought it even though he still looked at Syaoran suspiciously,

" You're coming to the wedding."

" No I'm not..."

" That wasn't a question. That was a command," Yukito spat.

" Fine... I'll come... If you'll excuse me I must be going."

" You're coming to my bachelor do, too. It's tomorrow from nine until well... Late."

" Fine," Syaoran gritted his teeth. How could Sakura love this guy?

Syaoran stood up, straightened his clothes and said goodbye to Sakura who now looked quite shaken and Yukito who was slumped on the couch relaxed and smugly confident. He left the room and went to the front door. There was another picture but it wasn't Yukito who was with Sakura.  
It was him.

Syaoran arrived in a limousine, after all the guy was getting married and it was supposed to be a fun night. He rang the door bell only to be greeted by Yukito who already seemed to be seriously pissed,

" Hey... MAN!!! Glad you could make ice-cream!"

" Uhh... Yeah..." Syaoran strolled inside and saw that there were about 5 guys in total that were drinking every bit of alcohol that was in sight. One eventually got knocked out because he drank Niquil. Touya was there too, there was one person who he knew he could have a sane conversation with... After all, it was going to be a long night.

" Syaoran?" Touya's face scrunched up as he saw him.

" Hi," Syaoran sat down next to him.

" I didn't expect to see you here," Touya rose his one of his eyebrows as he saw that two guys were beginning to butt heads.

" Me neither," Syaoran admitted, which was the truth.

" You and Sakura would have made a good couple," Touya looked at his acquaintance in a suave manner.

" You think?!" Syaoran yelled over the music that boomed out of the surround sound speakers.

" YEAH!! I KNOW YUKITO IS MY BEST FRIEND AND ALL BUT... HE'S CHANGED AND I DON'T THINK THAT HE AND SAKURA WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER!!! ALL SHE SEEMS TO DO IS GET AWAY FROM HIM!!" Touya covered his ears as the music got louder and louder.

" THANKS MAN!!" Syaoran tried to compete with the music.

" TALK TO THE OTHER GUYS THEY MIGHT KNOW STUFF ABOUT YUKITO THAT I HAVEN'T EVEN HEARD!!" Touya pointed to the idiots that were behaving like zoo animals.

" YOU'RE DRUNK AREN'T YOU?!"

" DAMN RIGHT!!"

Well... That's what alcohol does to you, Syaoran thought.

He stood up and went to the closest one there. He was a guy with maroon hair and blond highlights. He was talking to a dressing mannequin with a can of beer in his hands.

" Hey," Syaoran greeted him.

" I'm gonna be over there for a while OK?" He said.

" So... How long have you known Yukito?" Syaoran asked him

" Yeah... He's only gonna marry that slut just so that he can sleep with her after that... I'm pretty sure I'll be there to help her pick up the pieces. If you know what I mean... Eh? Eh?? But you gotta keep it a secret, 'K?"

" WHA-" Syaoran wanted to pick up this guy's brains out, bit by bit. Then again he hadn't expected that answer, it was far too... Convenient. " Uhh.. Yeah..."

Syaoran looked around, most of the guys there were drunk and he didn't think that they would have anything worth saying.

" Come on, Sakura! Lighten up!" Sakura looked around her.

She was in a dark club. The only light there was that of the spotlight that shone onto the empty dance floor. The club had closed but since it belonged to her brother she was able to stay after hours. Her friends were running amok, playing silly games whenever they found something interesting. Sakura could only sit there and watch. Her troubled mind seemed far away from those of her friends. She needed a strong drink. She went behind the bar and lifted a shot glass to the barrel. The clear glass filled with clear liquid and Sakura lifted it to her mouth and swallowed the contents. The taste was bitter but it had calmed her nerves. All she could think about was the trouble between Syaoran and Yukito.

" Sakura? Are you OK?" Tomoyo clambered up onto the silver stool with leather upholstery.

" Huh? Oh... Yeah... Why?"

" You seem a bit distant today... That's all," Tomoyo smiled faintly.

" I'm just thinking about Syaoran..." She admitted, it felt good to share her inner most thoughts and feelings with someone, even though that person usually didn't feel the same.

" What about him? That was a long time ago. You shouldn't worry about things like that, I'm sure he's fine being a prince and all. You should be worrying about your wedding!" She tried to sound cheerful.

Sakura paused. Should she tell Tomoyo, her best friends since as long as she can remember, about Syaoran? Was that one thing she didn't want to share?

" It's just that... He came back," Sakura sighed, there was a small twinkle in her eyes.

" ..." Tomoyo was speechless. What could she say? She wanted her best friend to be happy but with whom was a different matter. How could she support her?

Could she tell her to go with her heart and get hurt, or go with her head and be happy?

" Umm... When? Where is he now? What did he want?" More questions filled her mind as she spoke but she thought it wise just to keep with the basics.

" Yesterday... At home and... I'm not sure I just invited him to the wedding," Sakura looked at Tomoyo uneasily. Her reaction wasn't that of what she expected.

" Sakura..." Tomoyo's eyes looked down. This was one thing Sakura had to do on her own, after all it was her future that she would be deciding. " I can't advise you on this. You make up your mind and I will support you 100. You know that don't you?"

" I know," Sakura nodded. Tomoyo was right and underneath her fake smile she knew her world was slowly caving in.

Syaoran sat quietly answering the questions that the guys had asked him.

" The egg came first."

" Really?"

" Yep," Syaoran needed a drink, one that didn't have alcohol. He stood up and went to the kitchen. He could see a younger version of himself sitting down surrounded by a pile of boxes. He smiled glumly and opened the fridge.

" Hey," Yukito slammed the door shut.

" Hi," Syaoran replied with no emotion.

" Enjoying the party?"

" Yeah... It's swell."

" I know what you're thinking," Yukito shook his index finger up and down as if scolding Syaoran.

" Really? What would that be?"

" You think that I don't love her, which is true. Once she gives herself to me, I'm going to dump her like a sack of po-ta-toes," Yukito's breath smelled between alcohol, mint and coffee. It was obvious he'd been trying to stay in the world of the sane.

" Is that so?"

" Yep... And what's more... She's going to blame you for it. You tell her what I told you, she'll hate you. You ruin our wedding, she'll hate you. You let our wedding go on, she'll hate you. You tell her you love her, she'll still hate you because you put her through a decade of hell... Tourment... Torture... Suffering. I know how you feel... Believe me I do... You are just jealous because I have the cherry blossom and you don't."

Then it hit him. Right between the eyes. No matter what he did, how he picked the cards, no matter how he played the game everything seemed downhill. Because that was it, it wasn't a game anymore. He screws this up, he'd lose her for good. There would be no second chance, no more decades of waiting, no second thoughts, no extra life, no doubts, no regrets.

Not for him but for her.

Sakura drowned her her tears. What was she to do? Would she follow her head or her heart? Her was a pain deep beneath her and she wished it cold go away. She swallowed her seventh glass of vodka and watched her friends make fools out of themselves. She was trying to grip onto reality but a part of her wanted to slip away.

Sakura opened her eyes and winced as a thin stream of light flowed from between her curtains to her eyes. Her head was throbbing and her mouth was dry. Her body ached but the feeling still remained deep inside. She was laying down on her warm bed and saw that her wedding dress was already hung up on her wardrobe. She could hardly remember anything from the night before.

She got up and got ready for her wedding.


	14. Epilogue Part 3

Girl Meets Prince 

By Louann1

Epilogue Part 3

" Do you, Yukito Tsukishiro take Sakura Kinomoto to be your lawful wife, will you love her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto her so long as you both shall live.

" I do."

" Do you, Sakura Kinomoto take Yukito Tsukishiro to be your lawful husband, will you love him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto him so long as you both shall live.

" I-"

Let me hold it there and set the scene, basically, what happened to Syaoran.

So far, our young prince is torn between giving up his cherry blossom and taking her. Early that morning he was woken by Meiling in his apartment.

" Syaoran? C'mon! Wake up! Hmm..." Meiling shook him but he wouldn't wake. " Your sword is broken!"

" What!" Syaoran shot up.

" Only joking!" Meiling smiled.

" Don't kid about stuff like that!" Syaoran shot her a intimidating look. " How did you get in anyway?"

" Jeez... Chill. Hurry up it's only three hours until the wedding," Meiling placed a set of keys on his bedside table.

" I'm not going..." Syaoran pulled the covers over him.

" WHAT!" Meiling threw the emerald green covers into the air and screeched into Syaoran's ear. " SYAORAN! YOU ARE GOING TO THAT WEDDING! Ahem... I mean... This is your last chance, don't miss it. I mean... Do you see yourself without her? And don't look at me like that!"

" Sorry... You're good, I'll admit," Syaoran smiled sweetly. He was amazed at how Meiling always knew how to make him see reason.

" I know," Meiling smiled and left him to get ready.

Syaoran put on his clean cut suit, he had to look his best even if it was to someone else's wedding. He looked at himself and sighed. No matter how much he dressed up he was still that same teen that let the girl of his dreams walk away. He only wished it was a dream.

Then again... Some dreams do come true.

Let's fast forward to 30 minutes to the beginning of the wedding.

" Bride or groom?"

" Neither..." Syaoran stared at the usher.

" He means bride," Meiling smiled. Her hair wasn't in the usual style and neither was her dress. Then again, special occasions call for special costumes, I mean, clothes.

" That side," He gestured to the right side.

" Thanks," Meiling said as she dragged Syaoran along with her." Do you have to be so stubborn?"

" What? I haven't been to a wedding. How was I supposed to know what he meant?"

" True," Meiling sat down on the wooden bench behind the Kinomoto family. Syaoran obediently sat next to her carefully as not to wrinkle his suit.

" Crashing the wedding, Prince?" Touya turned around asked. Syaoran wasn't sure if he was being serious or not.

" Hopefully," Meiling flashed him a smile in return.

Touya didn't say anything else. He just smiled and turned around.

" Try to get to her before the wedding starts," Meiling whispered.

" Why?"

" Are you really that pathetic? So that there won't be a huge commotion. And so that his friends don't beat you up," Syaoran knew who she was referring to.

Syaoran got up and tried not to cause a fuss. There was a slightly ajar door at the front, he could see Sakura pacing in the room. He paused and observed her as close as her could without her noticing that he was there.

" C'mon Sakura," He knew that concerned voice. It was Tomoyo, he'd seen her twice since he and Sakura broke up. " Pull yourself together. It's your wedding day. It's just cold feet."

" But... I don't know..." Sakura stopped pacing and looked at Tomoyo directly. " Maybe I don't love him."

" Syaoran, huh?"

" But... He hurt me soo much," Sakura wiped her first tear from her eyes.

" It'll turn out OK," Tomoyo tried her best to comfort her but she knew that that was something only Syaoran could do.

" Uhh... Hi..." Syaoran decided that it was a good time to enter.

" I'll leave you to it," Tomoyo smiled. You have impeccable timing Syaoran, she thought.

Tomoyo left, knowing that one way or another, Syaoran would be able to sort it out.

Hopefully.

" Hi," Sakura perked up, sort of. There was still a feeling of mistrust.

" Can we just get to the point?"

" Go ahead," Sakura looked at him as sternly as she could. She wished she hard the confidence that he showed.

" Don't marry him," Syaoran pleaded. His eyes were as amber as every, only they had more compassion in them.

" Why should I listen you now?"

" If you wont listen to me, then listen to your heart," Syaoran turned to leave.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura managed to grab his arm before he left without tripping over her dress.

" Just... Do what you want," Syaoran replied coldly, walked out and went back to his seat.

" How'd it go?" Meiling asked sympathetically.

" ..." He just sat and looked coldly. The phrase 'You say it best when you say nothing at all' was truly justified.

" Great(!)"

As he sat he thought of so many things he could've said, isn't that always the way. You always think of the right things to say after you really need them.

Yukito and the registrar took their places at the front. Syaoran could sense him smirking at him. The organist began to play the wedding march and down the aisle Sakura and Fujitaka.

She was more beautiful than ever. Her silky auburn hair was up in curls, she wore an elegant silk dress that were made her teeth seem even whiter. Her emerald eyes scanned the room through her veil as she said her own silent thank yous to the guests until she met Syaoran's eyes.

She continued to walk but her eyes remained in contact with Syaoran's. When she finally reached Yukito she broke her 'sticky eyes' and smiled as Yukito took off her veil even though he wasn't meant to, not yet at least but the registrar didn't seem to mind.

" Dearly beloved..." The registrar began.

" Where are you going?" Meiling asked as Syaoran stood up.

" I can't watch this," Syaoran left.

" Syaoran!" Meiling hissed but he only continued.

She wanted to follow him, she really did but... She knew that there were times when a lone wolf needs to be alone.

Let's skip the unnecessary wedding ceremony and get back to where we were originally.

" " Do you, Sakura Kinomoto take Yukito Tsukishiro to be your lawful husband, will you love him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto him so long as you both shall live.

" I-"

" 'I know what you're thinking,'" Yukito's voice boomed loudly through the speakers. Everyone was silent and listen closely.

" 'Really? What would that be?'" Sakura gasped as she heard Syaoran's voice but... He was nowhere to be seen.

" 'You think that I don't love her, which is true. Once she gives herself to me, I'm going to dump her like a sack of po-ta-toes' ' Is that so?'"

" What did I miss?"

" Great-Grandpa?"

" How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Grandpa! You make me sound old," Masaki smiled. " So.. What happened?"

" Right well Sakura fell in love with Syaoran Li, y'know the Prince and leader of the Li Clan but they broke up for some reason. I'm not too sure why. It was along the lines of, 'I don't think I'm good enough for you' Anyway, she hooked up with my friend, Yukito there, and they god engaged. Three days ago she called him and asked him to come to the wedding," Touya explained quickly.

" 'Yep... And what's more... She's going to blame you for it. You tell her what I told you, she'll hate you. You ruin our wedding, she'll hate you. You let our wedding go on, she'll hate you. You tell her you love her, she'll still hate you because you put her through a decade of hell... Tourment... Torture... Suffering. I know how you feel... Believe me I do... You are just jealous because I have the cherry blossom and you don't.'"

Sakura gasped and backed away from Yukito. He was looking quite angry as he ruffled his hair.

" C'mon Sakura, don't believe all that crap," Yukito begged.

" Leave me alone," Sakura said as she hit the ground running.

" Sakura!" Yukito called after her but it was no use. " Stupid! Syaoran you're going to pay."

" Somehow, I don't think he will," Touya spoke from behind him. He spun around only to get punched in the face. " Don't mess with my sister!"

Meiling looked in her small ruby purse for her cell phone. She found it and held two for Syaoran's number. After two rings he answered,

" Hello?"

" I thought you said you couldn't bear to watch."

" I did. I didn't say I wouldn't do anything to stop it," Meiling could sense him smiling at the other end.

" Your obsessions with dicta-phones really scar me, y'know that? Just... Take care of her, yeah?"

" I will."

Tears flooded from her eyes and blotted the ground as Sakura ran home. She'd been a fool, she should've known that Yukito was only after one thing. She reached her home but realised that she didn't have the key. So she sat on the doorstep and cried, she'd ruined her make-up but that didn't really matter anymore. She put her head on her knees and shut her eyes tightly. She wanted to get away. Just forget it ever happened. She'd made a mess of things.

" Hey... Don't cry..."

Sakura looked up into Syaoran's eyes,

" What are you doing here?" She stood up and patted down her dress. Syaoran wiped a tear from her eye.

" You didn't think I would leave you, did you?"

" Well... I really made a mess of this," Sakura did her best to smile but it was too hard.

" Come here," Syaoran stood there with his arms wide open, he hugged him tightly for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. " You're hurting aren't you?"

" ..." Sakura couldn't reply, she just simply nodded.

" Y'know... You still haven't answered my question..." Syaoran cradled her slowly in his arms.

" What question?" She asked. She wasn't entirely sure what her was asking

" The one that I asked about... I dunno... 10 years ago?" Syaoran looked deep into her eyes. Sakura could feel that her was searching for her soul.

" You mean...?"

" Yeah... So... Whaddya say?" Syaoran couldn't believe what he was doing for the second time in his life. Somehow he knew that she was well worth the effort.

" But... You're a prince!"

" I thought we were over that little hurdle?" Syaoran asked, Sakura chuckled quietly.

" It still stands?"

" Definitely."

" I... Yeah... But... Do you think I could be royalty?"

" You see my cherry blossom... That's where you get confused," Syaoran replied. Sakura's bright green eyes sharpened and looked at him skeptically. " You were a princess long ago..."

From his pocket he brought out a small navy blue box. He opened it and presented the diamond ring it contained to Sakura. She smiled in disbelief and admired what a caring and understanding man he'd become while it slipped the ring on her slim finger.

" Perfect."

Then he drew her close and gave her a long passionate kiss. It sent jolts up and down her spine, she clung on to Syaoran as her knees buckled and soon she found herself kissing him back.

-x-

I'm dun! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'd like to thank everybody that reviewed, I don't know where I'd be widout u! I'd also like to thank everybody that helped me though my writer's block, especially for this chapter.

Please review for this chapter even though its the last!

Thank you


End file.
